No regrets
by dawseyfan
Summary: One night. Two hearts. No regrets. #DAWSEY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire.**

 **This is my new fanfiction. Please leave a review if you like then I will continue writing and update once a week.**

 **I'm writing this story in portuguese (my mother tongue). Then I translate it. So sorry for any mistakes.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you're leaving. What will I do without you here?" Melanie asked sitting in an armchair.

"You will enjoy it as much as I, you are going to university too," Gabby said while was organizing some of her stuff in boxes.

"I know, but you are going away. Why did you choose the University of Pennsylvania?"

"Because I had to. You can visit me if you want."

Gabby was separating some clothes to donate, her mother had promised to buy new for her.

Gabby's parents were very proud, with great dedication she got the chance to study Medicine. They saw a bright future for her.

"Fine, but also be sure to visit us" said Melanie.

"Of course, when possible I will."

Melanie walked to Gabby and they hugged.

"I'm really going to miss you."

"You'll make me cry" Gabby said wiping away tears.

"When you left?"

"I still have to organize some things, so only next weekend," Gabby said returning to tinker her wardrobe.

"Okay, we have to celebrate before you go."

"I think we did it, not?" Gabby asked laughing.

"Yeah, but we went with our families. How about just you and me? It has a bar that my cousin said it is very good. What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we meet some good guys."

"Ah the reason is this: the guys" Melanie laughed.

"Also. How long don't you kiss someone? I mean in the lips."

"Not long ago" Gabby replied.

"Tell me, if I answer for you." Melanie put her hand on her hips and stared at Gabby.

"Yeah, it does one year?"

"Exactly 1 year, 4 days, 10 hours and 20 seconds," said Melanie looking her watch. Gabby threw a sweater on her.

"You know me very well, I'm scared."

"So tomorrow night we will go to this bar. I will ask the address to my cousin."

"I have a headache just thinking that I have to convince my parents" Gabby said in frustration.

"Tell them you will sleep in my house and they won't worry too much. Gabby, you are 21 years already."

"I know, but my parents forgot that." Gabby was sitting on her bed while Melanie sat in the armchair. "We will do as you say: I'm going to sleep at your house tomorrow."

"I may finally wear those jeans I bought last week" Melanie said after crossing her legs.

"I have to see what I will use. I think I have nothing interesting."

"How about that black dress? It's beautiful! You should use it."

"Really, I had forgotten it. That's right I'll use it tomorrow."

Gabby was very anxious to start medical school, but was also grateful to have more time with her friend Melanie and her family in Chicago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matt, guess who I met at the mall today?" Nancy asked while preparing dinner.

"I don't know, who?" he asked as he set the table for dinner.

"Hallie. She asked for you. I said you was at home."

"Mom, you shouldn't have said anything," he said upset.

"Sorry!"

"Where's Christie? She should be helping here, this dinner is for her boyfriend."

"She is getting ready, you know."

"I hope he don't be late. Yesterday I had a day full of calls and I'm still tired."

"Don't worry, Jimmy usually punctual" Nancy said after tasting the sauce.

"Don't get upset, but you don't miss Hallie?"

Matt said nothing, just finished what he was doing and left the kitchen.

Nancy was very proud of the man that Matt had become. She had created Christie and Matt alone after her husband abandoned her. Matt was a firefighter and this was a dream he had since childhood and Nancy despite the risks that profession involved, she always supported him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gabby, before going to bed call me, okay?" asked Maria.

She walked to the car with Gabby. Melanie was waiting in the driver seat.

Maria treated Gabby like a baby. Gabby's father, Juarez, was more quiet. What about Gabby's brother? Antonio sometimes was very protective of her, but Gabby doesn't care, she loved her family.

"Okay, let's get out of here," said Melanie to Gabby.

When they arrived at Melanie's house, Melanie's parents weren't, they went out with another couple of friends.

Melanie's parents were lawyers and she would follow their career. Unlike the parents of Gabby, they caught not so much on her foot.

"My cousin goes with us" Melanie said as she put her earrings.

"Okay." Gabby went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Gabby was excited, she knew she needed to relax a little. And meet someone nice tonight would be great.

"So how am I?"

"You look beautiful, this dress is perfect! I bet the guys are going to line up to be with you."

"Melanie, sometimes you are so exaggerated. I only need one and that he be kind, have a good conversation and-"

"What?"

"When I meet I will tell you" she said laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matt, what are you doing now?"

"Watching TV, why?"

Nancy was in the living room watching TV with him.

"Let's go out!"

"It's 10 p.m."

"Really Matt? When did you become that old?"

"Don't exaggerate" Matt said as he shifted channel.

"Okay, but on a scale 0-10 tell me how excited is your night?"

The night for Matt it was really boring. It had been a while that he didn't go out to drink with his friends. He had just bought a house and he used his free time to reform it. Matt never had trouble living with his mother and sister, but he wanted to have his own space.

"5."

"It was what I thought. Let's go out. We meet there?"

"Text the address."

Matt changed his clothes quickly and took his car keys.

"Where are you going? Was Hallie on the phone?"

"Mom, I'm leaving. Good night!"

"Be careful, please. Good night!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The place was crowed.

"So Gabby? Excited about starting the university? " Emilie asked. She was Melanie`s cousin.

"I am, but a little apprehensive as well. New place, new people."

Emilie was journalist. Despite the difference age between Melanie and her cousin, they liked go out together.

"You'll be fine. At first it's hard, but you get used to it. I also studied outside of Chicago-" Emilie said pointing to herself proud "see it all worked out in the end."

"You are right."

"Yes, enough of this subject. We came here to have fun" said Melanie.

They made a toast.

"You want another drink?" Emilie asked.

"I want" said Melanie.

"Gabby?"

"No, I didn't finish this one. Thanks!"

Emilie left to grab for her and Melanie.

"There are many handsome guys. The fun begins!"

Gabby laughed at Melanie's enthusiasm. She was older than Gabby just two years. And it was always more carefree. Gabby wanted to be just a little. She felt that sometimes she carried the weight of the world on her back. She needed to attend her parents' expectations. She wanted to be a doctor, but that dream was born primarily in their hearts.

"Gabby? Gabby? Where's your head? Is everything okay?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, it's okay."

"Okay, I need to go to the bathroom. Wanna come?"

"Yes of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emilie was waiting to be served when she recognized a friend in the middle of that crowd. It had been some time since she saw him, but decided to go to him.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" said Severide when he saw Emilie.

"Me too" she replied.

They hugged.

Matt was just watching their interaction.

"Let me introduce you my friend Matthew, he works with me in the battalion 51-"

Emilie greeted him.

"This is Emilie, we studied together in high school."

"Nice to meet you" Matt said.

"Sev, you're great. Become a firefighter did very well to you" Emilie said smiling.

"Why? He wasn't always successful with the girls? "Matt asked chuckling.

"Hey," Severide said offended.

"And what do you do Emilie?"

"I'm a journalist."

"That's great."

"You are alone? Why don't you join us? "

"Actually, I'm with my cousin and her friend."

"Come stay with us."

"Okay, I'll call them."

"So you and Emilie?" Casey asked.

"No never. But I had a crush on her "Severide said.

"Hmmm. Finally found someone who didn't fall into your bed."

They laughed.

"Gabby, where is Melanie?"

"It's right there" Gabby pointed toward where she was. Melanie was talking to a boy.

"Wait here, I'll be back."

Emilie talked to Melanie that she had found a friend and would stay with him and Gabby.

"I found a friend, okay if we stay there with him?"

"Yes. It seems that Melanie doesn't need company now, "Gabby said smiling.

When they approached, Matt had his back to Melanie and Gabby.

"Wow" was what Severide said.

"What?"

"See."

Matt turned and when he saw her was taken by the same surprise.

He found her beautiful and the smile she gave when they got to them, messed with Matt.

"Gabby, they are Severide and Matthew-"

She had her hands busy and just said "Hi!" and they responded.

"And this is Gabriela, my cousin's friend and future doctor."

"Hmm, someone who, like us, will save lives" said Severide.

Gabby was confused.

"We are firefighters" Matt said and stared at her for a few seconds.

Severide cleared his throat drawing the attention of Matt and Gabby.

"What's going on here?" Gabby thought.

"Severide, how are going your parents?" Emilie asked.

Matt and Gabby watched Emilie and Severide talking about their lives.

"So Medicine School. Childhood dream?" Matt asked.

"In fact, I spent part of my childhood wanting to be a dancer, then teacher, the next day a writer until finally medical" she said laughing.

"Wow. That's a lot "he laughed.

"And you?"

"I wanted to be police until one day a house in front of our had a fire. The couple who lived in the house had a baby. When the firefighter came out carrying the baby in his arms I thought it was so amazing, so brave, that I told myself that one day I would be a firefighter."

Gabby saw sparks in his eye as he talked that story. She was delighted with him. Beside the fact that he was handsome.

"What a beautiful story!"

"Thank you! You want to sit? "

"I want." And they were sitting in the chairs they had at the bar.

"So excited about university?"

"Can I confess something to you?"

Matt looked confused, Gabby got a little more serious.

"Of course!"

"Several people have asked me that-"

"Sorry, I didn't want-"

"No, it's alright. It's that as much as I say I am, part of me doesn't seem convinced. I don't know what's going on with me " she said before taking another sip of her drink.

Matt felt bad for her.

"Can I ask you something? Feel free to answer or not."

Gabby just nodded.

"You're afraid of failing or perhaps disappoint anyone?"

Gabby looked at him for a few seconds wondering how he had read her mind as well.

"I ... I'm afraid to disappoint my parents, my friends and finally myself. Not be good enough know?"

"One more question? Do you want to be a doctor? Really want this?"

"Of course I do." Her response was immediate.

"So do it for you. If indeed your parents and your friends love you they will support you and if at any time you fail they will help you. I know we met less than an hour, but if you need anything you can count on me too."

"Oh, I feel like an idiot now." She said rubbing her hair.

"Why?"

"You came here to have fun and I'm here filling you with my existential doubts."

"Of course not. I said to you, anything."

"Thanks! But enough about me. Tell me something about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, tell me anything."

"I bought my house and I'm renovating it."

"You are renovating?"

"Yes, I have a construction job."

"This is really cool."

"Yes, only customers who are sometimes a little boring." They laughed.

"Have you ever received a weird application to reform?"

Matt and Gabby had a good time and laughed a lot about Matts' stories.

" I really want to know your new house. Could you show me?"

"Yes, we can combine a day and I take you there."

"What if I want to go today?"

"Today?"

"Yep."

He looked at her, it was very hard to resist such a request. Especially with a smile like that.

"Come on."

They stood up. Gabby called Emilie aside and said she was going with Matt to his house, which he was renovating and then Matt would leave her in Melanie's house.

"Take care of her" Emilie told Matt before they leave.

"I'll."

The fact Severide trust Matt left Emillie relieved.

When they got into his car, Gabby asked Matt if she could turn on the radio, he said yes.

The path to his house was silent except for music playing in the background. From time to time one looked at each other, wondering how would end that night.

15 minutes after Gabby and Matt came to his house. Matt opened the car door for her. Then walked to the front door, Matt opened the door and Gabby came first.

"The house is without electricity, some rifle burned and I can only fix tomorrow, so I will use my phone to light."

"No problem. I use mine too."

"I think I have some candles somewhere. Wait for me here. I have no furniture yet, but I don't want you to get hurting. "

Matts' tools and equipment were scattered around the house.

"Yes, sir" Gabby giggled.

In a few minutes Matt returned with some candles and spread through the house.

"There's still a lot of work to do-"

"Matt, relax." She felt he was a bit tense.

"Sorry. So, this is my living room."

"It's very spacious, I like that" Gabby said after looking around.

"Come on."

She followed him into the kitchen.

Gabby ran her hands in the cupboards and countertop.

"You did that?"

"Yes."

"They were very good."

"Thank you."

They looked at each other for few seconds. The tension between them was increasing.

"So is there anything you still want to show me?"

He cleared his throat: "Yes." He pointed to the hallway.

Gabby followed him.

"This is the guest room. And this one is my bedroom."

They entered: "You lied to me."

Matt looked confused: "How?"

"You said you had no furniture in your house. And what is this bed?"

"You're right" and they laughed.

"One day I was looking at some things and saw that bed, I liked it a lot and decided to buy."

"Hmmm. Got it."

And again they were looking at each other and fixing the gaze. They gave a small smile.

Matt ran his hand through his hair.

Gabby just watched. She isn't those girls who come around with strangers, but Matt sent so much confidence and sincerity that she decided to risk it. She only had two boyfriends and the initiative always came them and not hers. However, the man in front of her was making her think differently, or was the beer she had drunk that she had left her in this way? She had only two beers, no, it wasn't the beer. It was he and those blue eyes.

"Anything else you want to show me?"

"Yes." He reached out grabbed her hand.

They went to the hall and he took her to the back of the house. He opened the door: "backyard."

"I don't believe. You did this?"

"I did. Did you like it?"

"I loved. When I was a kid we had one in our house. I loved that balance."

"Sit. I will push you."

Gabby sat down and he started swinging.

She seemed child, laughing. Matt was delighted.

Suddenly the house next to a light was on. And someone shouted for them to do silence.

It was late. And unlike they two other people were trying to sleep.

"Sorry!" Gabby said and put her hand over her mouth.

She rose quickly, they entered the house again and were laughing in the hallway. They stayed like that for a few seconds trying to catch their breath.

Gabby took off her shoes and left them beside her.

Matt took a step toward her and waited to see if she would move. Then he took another step. They were now separated by a few centimeters.

He put his hand on her face. She closed her eyes. He approached her and kissed her forehead, then gave a kiss on each cheek. Gabby continued with her eyes closed. He kissed her nose, her chin and finally her lips. Gabby immediately kissed him.

He put one arm behind her and pulled her. Gabby wrapped him in her arms, her fingers moving through his hair.

A few minutes passed and Gabby broke the kiss. With one glance they said to each other what they wanted and Gabby just nodded to ensure Matt that she really wanted him in that moment.

He lifted her in his arms, entered the room and he closed the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I really appreciate your opinion, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire.**

 **Thank you all for reviews.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed" Gabbie said smiling.

"Why?" Matt was lying in bed just in his briefs and Gabby was putting her dress.

"Cause it's already 7 a.m and I need to go home."

"No" he said pouting.

"Yep. So can you help me with this zipper?" The dress zipper was in her back and she couldn't finish pulling it.

"Come here." He got on his knees and went to the edge of the bed and. Gabby turned so he could finish closing.

However, she was surprised when he did the opposite and was down the zipper revealing her back.

"What you're doing?" she giggled.

"I'm gonna kiss your back."

"I didn't ask it."

"It's because I read your mind."

"Really Matt?" Gabby couldn't help but burst out laughing.

He turned her around and they were now one facing each other. He wrapped her in his arms, holding her by the waist.

"Last night was wonderful. Then I was thinking-"

"Hmmm" Gabby murmured.

"The day could be as well."

She wrapped her arms around his neck: "You think?"

He nodded.

She looked at him for a few seconds. Then she pulled away from him and slowly pulled the dress, she was wearing only her bra and panty.

Matt admired her body, she was very beautiful: brown hair and dark skin.

She approached him again and he pulled her to him in bed. They stared each other for a moment and then they rolled on the bed and now he was on top of her.

She put her hand on his face and he slowly approached his face and kissed her.

What had happened the previous night was repeated with more intensity between them.

 _Two hours later..._

"Now I really need to go" she said with her face lying on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her body.

He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Gabby, can we see each other again?"

She lifted her head and looked at him. She hadn't said to him that was leaving Chicago.

"Yes" she said and they kissed.

Finally they got up, dressed and while doing this they smiled at each other. He walked up to her and pulled her dress zipper, hugged her and kissed her neck: "Do you think we can have breakfast together?"

Gabby had called to her mother yesterday and Melanie this morning. She could use a little more time with Matt.

"Yep."

After having breakfast, Matt left Gabby at Melanie's house. They said goodbye, of course, not before exchanging phone.

"Have a great day!" he said.

"You too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, tell me everything!" Melanie asked Gabby after she came into her room.

Gabby took off her high heels, threw herself onto bed and giggled.

"Wow was that good?"

"Was. And now I'm feeling bad. "

"Why?

"Cause in a few days I'm going away and all I want now is stay."

"Gabriela Dawson, you are my life model. The daughter that all parents wish to have. The perfect student, don't let me down now. "

"Where did you get this whole idea? I'm not like that" Gabby said a little upset.

"'Yes, you are." Melanie lay beside her in bed.

"Don't worry I never do that to my parents."

"I believe in you. I'm here to put sense into your head."

"He wants us to meet again and I said yes."

"He knows you will study in Pennsylvania, right?"

"I didn't tell him. I didn't dare."

"You have to tell."

"I know. I'll tell him when we meet again."

"Are you liking him?"

Gabby thought for a moment before answering, "Yes, it's crazy I know. It's different from the other guys I've dated, I guess."

"It's sad that you didn't meet before" Melanie said.

"Yes. He's firefighter and he bought a house. We were there last night and this morning."

"Firefighter hmmm." They laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nancy was in the living room when Matt arrived.

"You could have told that you wasn't going to sleep at home."

"Mom, I'm not a child anymore." Matt took off his jacket and placed it on the couch.

"I know, but I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, see, I'm in one peace" he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Hallie called me, she called you several times this morning."

"What did you say to her?"

"You was sleeping."

"Great!"

"Wiil you work in your house today?" she asked after taking another sip of her coffee.

"I'll, but before I will rest a little."

"I assume that your night was stirred huh?"

He laughed: "It was and it was great!"

"That's good."

"Thank you mom!"

Hallie called at least 7 times and the last thing that Matt wanted was dealing with her now. There were two calls from Severide. He knew what he wanted to talk. He returned the call.

"Hey man. You called me."

"Yes, I want to know how was your night."

"I knew it. How about you give me a hand in my house and we talk? "

"Okay, I'll take the beer."

"Right. See you there 1 p.m?"

"Okay."

Matt lay down, he started to think about last night and this morning .

"Did he find what he was looking for?" he thought. Maybe it was too early to think so, but he was dying to know. Gabby was funny, intelligent and beautiful. She was worth of every effort and if he had to do something to have her in his life, he would do anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to put this window for you" Severide said.

"I'd rather you paint the wall, this window was too expensive to break" Matt said handing him a brush.

"This is how you thank my help? I'm doing a good deed here" said Severide offended, but in the end agreed to paint the wall.

"I'm thinking of buying some furniture next week" Casey said as he packed the window Severide failed to install.

"You are in a hurry to leave your mother's house, huh?" Severide laughed.

He and Casey started together at the battalion 51 and every year their friendship only grew stronger. They had a few disagreements at work, but nothing that would impact negatively their friendship. One was always there for the other.

"We've been here for over an hour and you didn't tell me anything about your night with Gabriela."

"I'll resume it in one word: wonderful."

"Emilie was a little worried. Gabriela is the best friend of her cousin, then you know."

"Of course, I understand. But it all worked out. I left her at Melanie's house this morning."

Severide immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at Matt.

"I heard right? You slept together?"

" Sev, we adults. We wanted it."

"Casey, you're surprising me" Severide said. "How long didn't you go out with someone? And suddenly one night you meet a girl who, by the way, is beautiful and you two... Do you know, right? Don't need to tell you."

At that moment Casey stopped what he was doing and looked Severide.

"That's where you're wrong, I didn't meet a girl I met the girl: Gabriela Dawson. And yes, she's beautiful, but also funny, smart and much more for sure."

"So you going out again." Severide returned to paint the wall.

"If depend on me yes. We exchanged phone number."

"What can I say apart from so I'm happy for you?"

"Thank you! She's special, man. It's worth every effort" Casey said smiling.

"I believe in you." Severide patted his friend's back, they laughed.

"But enough about me. How was with Emilie?"

They talked and worked all afternoon and some in the evening. The next day they'd work, so decided to eat something and then follow each one for your home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At least one day a week Gabby's brother and his family dinner at her home. The house was filled with the laughter of her nephews Eva and Diego with 3 and 5 years respectively.

She watched her parents at the table, his brother, his sister-in-law and his nephews during dinner. Gabby would miss them. A few more days and she would be leaving Chicago. More and more she realized she would spend days, weeks and even months without seeing them.

She wanted that Melanie could go with her, but wouldn't be possible. She would study at the same university that her parents.

And to make it most difficult: Matt. She had spent the whole day thinking about him. She thought it was too crazy.

How could she have connected with someone who she hadn't spent even half a day? Were his words at the bar when told why decided to be a firefighter? His courage to enter burning buildings and save lives? His determination to buy a house and being able to build it with his own hands? Or were his sweet words while they lived such an intimate moment? His touch? His lips? Just to think she felt a chill. In fact, everything in him.

"Did he feel the same connection with her?" She wondered.

"Gabby! Gabby?" her brother touched her arm. And she was pulled from her own thoughts.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Her mother felt that something was happening to her, but decided not to question her at that time.

"I'm Antonio. Thank you!"

"The food isn't good Gabby? You hardly ate" her mother said.

"It's great mom, I'm not hungry. Anyone want dessert?"

Children were soon raising their hands. Gabby smiled at the joy of them.

"I'll get it."

"I'll help you" her sister-in-law Laura said.

They went to the kitchen. Gabby took the cake in the fridge and Laura grabbed plates and forks. Before Gabby came out of the kitchen, "Gabby, wait!" she asked her.

Gabby looked at her. Laura was direct: "What's his name?"

"Who?" Gabby asked confused.

"I know you. Something happened or is happening. And not only I realized it, your mother too."

Gabby then realized what Laura was saying. Laura was a kind of sister to Gabby and she always felt comfortable to talk with her about her love life.

"His name is Matthew or Matt as he likes to be called."

"You ended was that?"

"Actually ..." Gabby didn' know how to say it. "Actually, I met him yesterday. Don't tell my mother, but I, Melanie and her cousin, Emilie, we went to a bar and met there."

"Got it, that's all?" Laura pushing her.

"We went to his house, just us two."

"Gabby" Laura said a little more concerned.

"Listen, we sleep together, we both wanted. He was very kind to me Laura I assure you. And now I'm here thinking that I'm going to miss you, Melanie, I will miss him too."

"Gabby" Laura said this time softer.

"I know... He's firefighter at battalion 51, if that makes you more calm."

"Okay, most know that if he steps out of line, your brother goes after him."

"Don't worry, he knows it. We talked a little about our families. But Laura don't say anything to my mother please" Gabby begged.

"Of course not, just cover better while at the table, okay?"

"Okay, thank you!"

And they came to the dining room to join the rest of the family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby was in her bedroom, the family of his brother was gone and her parents had already in their bedroom. Then she heard a knock at her door, she opened: "Mom, are you okay? Something with Dad? "Gabby asked worriedly.

"No, honey. Actually, I came to know that you're ok, you seemed distracted at dinner."

"I'm good, Mom. Just a headache, but I took a medicine. I just need to rest and everything will be perfect." Gabby hoped her mother would understand the message.

"That's right. Good night!"

"Good night, Mom!"

Gabby sat on her bed and looked around some of her stuff in boxes and her heart was tight already.

Suddenly her phone started ringing.

It was Matt.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi, you was sleeping?" he asked.

"No. I was thinking about someone." Gabby lay down on the bed.

"Hmmm, should I be jealous?"

"No" Gabby laughed.

"So I assume you were thinking of me."

"Yes."

"Good, because I was also thinking in you. And I was wondering if I could see you."

"When?" she asked.

"Now."

"Now? Where?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe I can go in your house" he suggested. Gabby didn't like the idea and the reason was her mother, if she imagined what was going The World War III would begin.

"How about in the same place: your house?"

"It's fine by me."

"I'll be there. I just can't stay long."

"I just want to see you, Gabby" he said.

Out of his bedroom, his mother heard the end of the conversation. "Who was Gabby?" she thought. She left the hall before Matt saw her.

When Gabby arrived he was sitting on the stairs.

As soon as she got out, he got up. And they met along the way. They embraced and remained for at least 10 minutes. One holding the other as if they were about to be separated. What was really going to happen, she knew, but he didn't.

When he finally looked at one another: "Now I think I can survive the shift" he said smiling.

"Oh yes? You mean I can already go then "Gabby said offended obviously joking with Matt.

"No" he said quickly.

"I didn't know that my hugs were so good so I will start charging for them" she said laughing.

"You think you're very funny, no?" he pressed his forehead against hers. They were just a few seconds. He then kissed her on the forehead, each cheek, chin and looked at her.

"To spend 24 hours without seeing you I need it" Gabby whispered before kissing him.

If they could they would be there all night kissing each other, but they couldn't . Gabby broke the kiss: "I have go. Okay?"

"Okay" he replied.

"Have you finished painting your house?"

"No. Why?" he asked.

"I want to help you. I'm a good painter " she said rested her hands on his neck.

"Really? I think I need a painter. I never let this opportunity pass" he replied laughing, his hands were on her waist.

"And how is gonna be your payment?" he asked.

"Let me see," she made thoughtful face. "Each wall painting I win three kisses."

"I think if you are efficient you earn up to 5, 7, 10." They kissed again.

"Now... I... go..." Gabby said between kisses.

"Okay, you can go."

"But you have to let me go" Gabby said smiling.

"I will" and they kissed again.

"Gotta go, Matt."

"Okay. Good night!" he finally said after releasing her from his arms.

Matt saw her out before she waved at him. After he left in his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Two days later..._

"Gabby, your father and I were thinking. As your things are almost all organized and your room is available at the university, why don't we go a bit earlier than you had planned? We could explore the city together. What do you think?"

Gabby was in her room just waiting for a call from Matt, today would be the day she would help him in painting.

When she heard the idea of her mother, she was tensed. She didn't want to hurt her; her mother seemed excited about the idea, but she couldn't go before, she wanted to enjoy the days she had with Matt.

"Mom, I want to stay these days with you here. And Melanie and I make some plans for these days before I left."

Her mother smiled, she understood Gabby.

"Okay, whatever you want."

Gabby approached her: "But I promise we'll do it when I'm established there, right?"

"Okay." They hugged each other. That's when her phone rang.

"Mom, I need to leave. But I come back for dinner."

"Where are you going?"

She didn't want to lie, but couldn't tell the truth.

"I'm meeting Melanie at the mall."

Gabby kissed her and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you going here?" Matt asked entering the guest bedroom.

"I think well, what do you think?" Gabby said pointing at wall.

"You will be a great doctor."

Gabby was offended: "It's that bad?" she was staring at the wall checking if she had any fault. Casey was observing her.

"Look" Gabby turned to Matt when he spoke. He painted her face.

"Matt, I'm not believing that you did it" she said shocked.

"What? That? "and painted her arm.

"Matthew Casey you are gonna pay me" and Gabby ran after him when he addressed the hall, and then went to the kitchen. Then he ran to the living room. This time, he didn't do well, and ended up slipping and fell to the ground. She sat on him, on his waist, but when she was going to paint him the doorbell rang.

They looked toward the door: "Are you expecting someone?"

"No" he replied.

She stayed where she was and he headed for the door. She only saw a man with whom Matt exchanged a few words. Two men entered carrying a couch. Matt thanked after the men put the couch in the living room and then left.

Gabby saw the couch, it was great, beautiful. Matt had chosen well. Then she looked at him, Matt was staring at her.

"Wow. I know that look " she said laughing.

"What look?" he laughed too.

"This one" she said pointing at him.

"But, you don't want it?"

"No, I think I'm right here. Actually, I have to finish my work there in the guest room" she said as she walked back down the hall.

"No way" and before Gabby could get away he grabbed her. Gabby started laughing. And she couldn't resist. She put her hands on his neck: "You are my weakness" she told him. His face was closer to her: "And you are mine."

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and before they reached the couch they were kissing. He slowly laid her, the two were lost in kisses and the passion they felt for each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please review! Your opinion it's really appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire.**

 **Thanks for answer my question in that note. Your nice words make me going ahead this fanfiction.**

 **Thanks for all support.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Won't be long now, right?" Gabby asked to Matt, while they were sitting on the floor in the living room eating pizza.

"Yeah, I think in a week I'm moving in here. I mean, I have to buy some furniture, but I'm moving anyway," Matt said.

"I'm really proud of you" Gabby said and kissed him.

"Thanks, baby." Matt ate another piece of pizza.

"Hmmm... I was just thinking about buying some furniture next week. You can join me?"

Gabby tensed up; in the next week, she wouldn't even be in Chicago any more. That would be a perfect time for tell him: "I have some compromises next week, so... let me know the day and then I confirm with you, alright?"

"Fine" he replied not realizing her nervousness. "I have another request for you. Just think about it and then give me an answer, okay? Next month will be the annual firefighters barbecue and I want to know if you would accept, go with me. It'll be funny, I think you'll like."

Of course, she would love to come with him, but she couldn't: "I think so, let me think. Thanks for the invite, by the way."

"Could we change the subject, please?" Gabby thought for herself.

Casey took another slice of pizza: "Do you want another slice?"

"No. Two were enough. I'm in no shape and eat another slice won't help me."

"Gabby, please! You have a perfect body."

"I'm sure," Gabby said rolling her eyes.

"Gabby, look at me. I'm serious." He put down the slice of pizza; put a finger under her chin making her look at him.

"It's the truth ." She looked at him for a second and nodded.

He kissed her and she kissed him back. The kisses became much deeper. Gently he laid her on the floor, he got on top of her positioning himself the middle of her legs. Then Gabby put her hands on his back and he started to kiss her on her neck.

"Matt ..." she whispered.

Gabby's phone began ringing, but she decided to ignore it.

"You're beautiful," he said in her ear.

The phone rang again, she would stand up but Matt held her: "No".

"Okay," she replied.

She kissed him, then Matt began to lift her shirt when the phone started ringing again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to answer. Must be my mother."

He lay down on floor and Gabby stood up.

She was right: "Hi mom," Gabby run her hand through her hair. And walked away a little so Matt wouldn't hear the conversation.

"I'm sorry... , I'm late, but don't worry I'm going home. Did you speak with Melanie?... Hmmm ... Yes, I decided to stop by the supermarket and buying some ice cream for dessert, but they didn't have the flavor I wanted. So in 15 minutes I'm there... Bye mom."

She walked until Matt: "I have to go."

"If I had to delete a phrase in the world, it would be that" Matt said. Gabby just laughed.

"I'm sorry. I told my mom I'd have dinner at home."

Matt stood up: "All right, you call me when you get home?"

"Yes. I'm going to help you organize this mess-"

"No, I do that. I'm going to stay a little more. You can go your mother is waiting." He put his hands on her hip.

"Thank you!" She gave him a kiss and left.

Gabby got into her car, she gave a long sigh and put her head on the steering wheel. She realized that things between her and Matt were starting to get serious and she hadn't told him she was leaving Chicago.

She cried, she was feeling bad about that situation. Then she wiped away the tears. She had to tell, and she'd do it the next time, she promised herself.

When Gabby came home, she went straight to her bedroom. Gabby couldn't let her mom know that she had been crying.

After a few minutes: "Gabby, can I come in?" her mother asked.

"Mom, I'm going to take a shower and then go down to dinner, okay?" she answered without opening the door.

"Oh yes, we are waiting you."

Gabby felt relieved when her mother not insisted to enter.

She took a shower, put on clean clothes and put a little makeup to hide any sign that she had cried and went to the kitchen.

"Gabby, would you like to watch Brave Heart tonight after dinner? "

She just nodded.

They were at the table.

"How was your day, Gabby? Melanie said you spent the day at the Mall." It was the story that Gabby asked her to tell if her mom called.

"Yes."

"You bought something?"

And now, how she was getting out of this?

"Hmm, no, I remembered that you said you would buy for me. So I thought we could do it together."

"Yes, of course. Let's do it tomorrow."

"Thanks mom!"

"Everything all right with your ticket?" her father asked .

Today was the day of the tough questions Gabby thought: "Yes, all right."

"The last thing I want is you missing your flight."

"That won't happen, Dad."

"The lasagna looks delicious mom!"

"Thank you honey. I did it because I know it's your favorite."

"And mine, too," his father said.

They laughed.

Gabby's parents talked about other things with Gabby, but her mind was in Matt. It would be hard to tell the truth, but she just couldn't go away, she'd never forgive herself if she did that with him. She was determined, she was going to tell and if he didn't forgive her, she would accept the consequences.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hallie, what are you doing here?" Nancy said after opening the door.

"Good evening to you too."

"I'm sorry, good evening."

"Matt doesn't answer my calls. So, I decided to come here. Is he at home?"

"No, he's out. I'm sorry."

"May I come in and wait for him?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea. You know Matt-"

"Of course, I understand. Can I at least talk to you? I promise it's just few minutes."

"Okay, have a sit" Nancy said pointing to the couch. Nancy didn't know what terms were their relationship. Just one day he came home, said that if she called him, Nancy should invent some excuse, because he wouldn't talk to Hallie.

Nancy wasn't a fan of Hallie, but she had nothing against her too. So she decided listening to what Hallie had to say.

Nancy offered a cup of coffee, but she refused it: "A glass of water is better." Nancy went to the kitchen. Nancy began getting nervous, Matt would come home any time. He made very clear that he didn't want to see Hallie.

"Here's your water." Then Nancy sat on the couch.

"Thank you!"

"So, what do you have to say?"

"Hmmm, I know it may sound a little strange, since we haven't seen each other in a while and Matt is avoiding me, but what I have to say is very serious."

So Hallie began to tell what had happened between her and Matt. And their complicated situation now.

Nancy couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was in shock and probably that would be the reaction of Casey.

"Are you sure about this? This is very serious."

"I'm. I'd never joke about that, so I just want to ask you one thing: don't tell Matt. I want to tell him."

"What you're asking is very difficult," Nancy said after standing up.

"I just told you because I need you understand how important is that I talk to Matt."

"I will do what I can, but I can't promise anything."

Hallie stood up: "Thank you! Now I have to go."

Nancy followed her to the door: "Take care yourself, Hallie."

"Okay," she replied.

Nancy closed the door and sat down again: "How Matt would react that news?" Nancy wondered.

What about this girl Gabby, she was his new girlfriend? Matt was very reserved with his personal life. Nancy had noticed that in recent days he seemed much more excited and happy. Would it have to do with this girl? Nancy had many questions and no answers, her family's life was about to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Next day ..._

 **Battalion 51**

Matt was still just another firefighter in Battalion 51. He hoped that soon he has the chance to be promoted Lieutenant, he at least was working for it.

Regardless, he had the respect of his co-worker and was admired for his good work. Truck's Lieutenant , Harry Park, saw a bright future for Matt, who was always willing to learn more.

They had just come back from a call and Matt decided to take a shower.

"Casey?" Severide.

"I'm here," he replied.

"Man, Cruz and Adam want to give you a hand in your home. What do you think?"

"I don't know, I can't pay for their work."

"Don't worry, six beers already solve the question."

"All right. Can I pay for it," Matt laughed.

Casey got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and went to the front of the mirror. Severide left the shower a few minutes later.

"You invited Gabby to the Annual Barbecue?" Severide asked.

"Yes, she said she will think."

"I know, living in another State will be complicated."

Casey was combing his hair and stopped immediately after hearing the last thing Severide said.

"What are you talking about? Gabby's not going anywhere."

"What do you mean? She's not going to the University of Pennsylvania?" Severide asked.

"Pennsylvania? She'll study here," he answered.

"I'm sorry, but I think you are wrong. Emilie said she goes to Pennsylvania."

"Gabby never told me that. In fact, we don't talk about it very much, she-"

"She what?" Severide said.

"She looked so stressed with college, that we don't about it, she always change the subject."

"Man, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say-"

"Why didn't she tell me that? What the fuck!" Matt said annoying, after punching the sink.

"Matt, calm down! She probably was going to tell you, there must be some reason she didn't."

"I can't believe what is happening. What was Gabby thinking?" Matt was really angry.

"Call her."

"The last thing I want now is to talk to her. The way I am now, I might explode."

"Okay, okay. You're right, but don't be hasty. I'm sure, Gabby has an explanation."

"Did she want to leave without say nothing to me?" he thought.

They had arranged to have breakfast after Matt's shift tomorrow. He was going to confront her and no matter the consequences, he would demand answers.

Gabby called him twice, but he didn't answer. Even he was hurt , he wanted to give her a chance to explain herself, he just hoped that her answer was enough for him to calm his heart. Just thinking that Gabby was going away, they were going to be separated was too much for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby was late at least 10 minutes, so Matt used this time to think how to bring Pennsylvania to the conversation. He was still very upset.

"Good morning! Sorry I'm late," she said before kissing him on the lips. Matt didn't kiss her. She found it odd, but didn't say anything.

"Good morning!"

"You ordered? I'm starving" she said after picking up the menu.

"Yes."

Matt was just observing her while she looked at the menu.

Within a few minutes, the attendant came up to their table and took Gabby's order. He left, then he returned bringing Matt's request.

"You're eating just that?" Gabby asked him.

"I'm not hungry."

"Miss, here's your coffee and two croissants."

"Thank you!"

"You didn't answer my calls yesterday. I think your day was hectic, huh?"

Gabby took a sip of her coffee: "How was your day?"

"Normal" he said.

"And that cut on your hand?" she asked getting gently in his hand.

"It's nothing. I've seen people suffer worse." Matt couldn't hide his frustration. Gabby noticed he was rough with her.

"I understand."

Gabby realized that Matt wasn't really in the mood to talk, then decided to take her coffee in silence.

The attendant brought the bill for them, Matt paid it and they went out.

"We're still going to your house?" Gabby asked.

"Of course, we meet there."

They arrived at the same time at Matt's home. He opened the door and they entered.

"Did you think about going to The Annual Barbecue with me?"

"I'm still thinking, my mother wants to go my cousin's wedding. So, I don't know-"

"Really Gabby?"

They were in the living room, at least 2 meters distance between them.

"Yes" she replied.

"Or is it because you won't be here next month?" he said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you might not be here next week."

Gabby started to wonder if he had discovered that she was leaving Chicago.

"Casey-"

"Casey what , Gabby?" he said upset.

"I was going to tell-"

"You're moving to Pennsylvania? I doubt."

"Look, I'd tell you, but couldn't find a way-"

"Then you decided not to tell, just like that. Until one day you'd call me and say it. Really?" he yelled.

"Casey, I would never do that. Understand me, I didn't expect to meet you that night. I went there to have a good time with my friend. Then I met you and I've never been so happy to be with someone I care about and who care about me too."

Matt run a hand through his hair. It was true, he really cared about her.

"All I wanted was you had told me before Gabby and not knowing by chance."

Gabby walked a few steps towards him: "I'm sorry."

"Does your mother know about us?"

"No, if she knew about us I'd be in College right now. She is a little pushy, I know, but she's a great mother."

"Gabby, my head it's about to explode. I'm not going to lie to you: I'm upset, feeling frustrated."

"I know. What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Damn it!" Matt punched the wall.

"Matt-" she gave a few more steps towards him, but he motioned for her stay away, so Gabby decided to sit on the couch, she supported her head in her hands and began to cry softly.

Matt saw her for a few seconds and went to the kitchen. Gabby realized when he left. He opened the tap and put his hand to wash in the area that hurt .

Gabby lifted her head and wiped away the tears. 15 minutes and Matt didn't come back. Maybe that meant that she should go away, it was over between them. Although he discovered the hard way possible, Gabby felt as if a weight left her shoulders. She shouldn't have hidden him she was leaving.

So it was the end, Gabby stood up from the couch, looked around, she was going to miss this place too. She walked to the front door, looked back once more and left shutting the door behind her.

So Matt heard the beat from the door, he headed for the living room: "Gabby?" and didn't see her. He looked out the window and saw that she was leaving. He ran towards the door, opened it and yelled for her:"Gabby." She was getting to her car when heard him and turned around.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm leaving. You have all reasons to be angry with me and didn't want me anymore."

"No way you're leaving and I never said I didn't want you" he said while approaching her.

"But you-"

"Yes, I said a lot of things, but none of them I said that I want you out of my life."

"Matt, I don't know what to do. I want to be with you, but I don't want to lose the opportunity to study medicine."

"I know. I would never ask you to stay, it wouldn't be fair with you, but I can't be without you, either "now they were only a few centimeters away.

"That's crazy" she put her hand on his face. He kissed the palm of her hand.

"We're going to figure this out, I don't know how yet, but we are!"

He put his hands in her waist. Gabby involved him in her arms and hugged him. After a few minutes they looked each other and kissed. Matt got up her and she wrapped her legs in his waist . He took her into his home and when he came into the living room he put her on the floor. Gabby grabbed his hand and led him toward his bedroom.

"I know we have many things to think about, but now we could just think about us?" She pulled his t-shirt above his head. She looked to his bare chest then his eyes: "Can you do that for me?" she asked. He nodded and closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire and the lyrics that you will see here.**

 **Note:** Guys, for one second I had a beta reader. Yep, she was busy and couldn't help right now. So you're gonna see my mistakes in English, sorry for that. Besides I've never been in Chicago, I did a little search about some places just to write this ff. I just decided to update because I liked this chapter and I wrote it almost two weeks ago. If you have time and want help me correcting my writing. I'd appreciate it. I've already written chapter 5.

The songs that you'll see:

(Falling Fast – Avril Lavigne)

(Never Stop – Safetysuit)

 **Thanks for reviews**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, Mom!" Matt said after entering the kitchen.

"Good morning! I thought you would sleep more. You get so tired last night."

"I have a kind of the date today."

"I understand" Nancy said after taking another sip of her coffee.

"You will have breakfast before leaving? I can prepare some toast for you. "

"No, thanks. I'll stop somewhere and have it. "

"Okay."

"Mom, I know we don't talk about some stuffs, but I want to tell you something. I met a girl, her name is Gabriella. And I'm happy, I just wanted you to know that."

Nancy wasn't surprised because she suspected that Matt was seeing someone. The problem was how she would showhappiness for him, after what she had heard of Hallie. But she did her best to support him.

"I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks mom!"

So Matt went to the living room and he took his wallet and car keys. Nancy followed him.

Before he opened the door: "Matt, I need you to listen to before you leave."

"Can be when I return? I don't want to be late."

"It will take only a few minutes."

He nodded.

"Listen to me and then you can talk, okay?"

"Okay." Matt realized that his mother's face was too serious.

"Hallie was here. She said she needs to talk to you. I think you should listen to her. You've said numerous times that don't want to talk to her, I know. But I believe that she won't stop calling and coming here looking for you. Also, I think it must be important."

"She said something else for you?"

"She said, but I think this conversation should be between you two."

"Okay, I'll call her this week. And to finish this story. Now I need to go. Bye mom."

"Goodbye, son."

Nancy was worried thinking how Matt would be after talking to Hallie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you have planned?" Gabby asked Matt after entering his car.

"It's a surprise. You will see when we get there."

"I don't like surprises. Please tell me!"

"Baby, no!"

Gabby made a disappointed face, but accepted what Matt said.

"Turn on the radio. Let's listen to music maybe that distract you"he suggested.

Gabby turned on the radio and selected a music station. The song that was playing _:_

 _I woke up and saw the sun today_

 _You came by without a warning_

 _You put a smile on my face_

 _I want that for every morning_

 _What am I I'm feeling?_

 _'Cause I can not let it go_

 _If seeing is believing_

 _Than I already know_

 _I'm falling fast_

 _I hope this lasts_

 _I'm falling hard for you_

 _I say_

 _Let's take a chance_

 _Take it while we can_

 _I know you feel it too_

Gabby smiled to him. It was exactly what was happening. She was completely in love with him.

They stopped at a red light and Matt squeezed her hand. He was also in love with her.

 _I'm falling fast_

 _I'm falling fast_

 _It does not matter what we do_

 _You make everything seem brighter_

 _I never knew I needed you_

 _Like a sad song needs a sea of lighters_

She leaned a little and they kissed quickly. Soon after the light turned green and Matt went toward their destiny.

 _What am I I'm feeling?_

 _Cause I can not let it go_

 _If seeing is believing_

 _I already know_

 _I'm falling fast_

 _God, I hope this lasts_

 _'Cause I'm falling hard for you_

 _I say_

 _Let's take a chance_

 _Take it while we can_

 _'Cause I know you feel it too_

 _I'm falling fast_

 _(Falling Fast – Avril Lavigne)_

"You think too early to we have a song?" Gabby asked.

"Not."

"So, I think that just get on the list."

"Okay. But I think that doesn't win of mine."

"What do you mean? Have you thought about a song for us?"Gabby was surprised.

"More or less. I thought one for you."

"For me? Which one?"Gabby asked anxiously.

"Tonight I show to you."

"No, please. I think I deserve to know since I don't know where we are going and how you say it's my music."

"I know, but tonight, I promise."

Gabby pouted and begged him to tell, but he didn't yield.

"Okay, but be aware that your chances are reducing with me" Gabby replied.

"Really?" Matt asked laughing.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that someone will be sleeping on the couch tonight" she said in a serious tone to him.

"I have my doubts. I also know handle you, Gabriela Dawson"he said teasing.

"We'll see then" now it was her turn to tease him.

"We'll see" he repeated.

A few more minutes and they were approaching the place. Gabby thought she knew that route.

"Are we going where I am thinking?"

"I don't know. What's your guess?"

"I won't say, but I'm pretty sure."

Matt parked the car.

"I don't believe, my guess was right: Willis Tower" she said after leaving the car.

"Did you like my choice?"

"I loved it,baby. The view here is amazing."

"Yes, it is!" He took her hand and they walked to the building.

Among a few minutes they were already at the observatory.

"This is incredible" Gabby said.

Matt was delighted with the view too, but what made him happy was to see Gabby smiling.

"I'll take a picture of you. Smile for me."

Gabby did as he asked and many other poses. They had fun enough.

"Sir, could take a picture of us, please?"

"Of course."

Matt and Gabby stood side by side. He put his arm around her shoulders and they smiled.

"Thank you!" Matt told the guy for his kindness.

Gabby again turned to the view and Matt hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Thank you for bringing me here. Really, I loved it."

"Anything for you, baby."

She turned and for a few seconds they stared at each other.

"I will miss you"she said after placing a hand on his face.

"Don't talk like that. You will be in other State, but you will stay here"he pointed to his head and then put her hand over his heart.

"You too."

"And there are planes for people like me who are going to visit his girlfriend and see her rocking in college."

"Girlfriend?" She asked confused.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"And you'll visit me?"

"I will. When I have a break and you tell me that you can dedicate some time to me, I'll be there."

"I'm afraid."

"From what?"

"That we can't make it work."

"I know, but I want to try. Do you want to try?"

"I want."

"So let's do it."

They kissed.

"Let's take one last look before leaving?" Matt asked.

"Yes."

They were looking at the view again, were embraced.

"Now we go to our next destination. But I want to know: are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am starving."

"Let's eat something. It's almost lunchtime."

They ate at a nearby location.

"Where are we going now? Can you tell me this one?"Gabby said putting the seatbelt.

"Yes. Millenium Park."

"I love that place."

Once there they visited: Cloud Gate, Crown Fountain, Jay Pritzker Pavilion, Great Lawn and finally The Lurie Garden.

Matt made sure to record everything. He took several pictures of Gabby, despite hersaying that he had photos to thousand albums.

"Then I'll have to look at these photos and delete a few. I bet you took several that I didn't get well."

"No way, you look beautiful at all."

"I know" she laughed.

"I was thinking. What do you say about going to Navy Pier?"Gabby asked.

"I think it's a great idea, because it was exactly what I had planned."

"Really?" Gabby said surprise.

"Yes."

"I think your luck is changing Matthew Casey."

"I'm happy about it, because the last thing I want tonight is sleeping away from you." He kissed her.

Once they arrived at the Navy Pier, Gabby wanted to go to some stores and purchasing some gifts for her nephews: Eva and Diego.

While Gabby was looking for something, Matt said he was going to the bathroom.

Gabby spent at least half an hour to choose the gifts, she was paying when Matt returned.

"Are you feeling okay?" Gabby asked.

"I'm fine!Let's walk?" Matt said.

"Yes, but I want an ice cream before. Do you want one?"

"I want it."

They were already nearly two hours at the park: "Before we leave we need to go on the Ferris wheel" Gabby begged.

"Sure."

They bought the ticket and finally came their turn: "Wow, the view from here is as incredible as the Willis Tower."

"Yes it's, but none of them win that have now: You" Matt said.

"Matt..."

"You are the most amazing person I know Gabby. I... I love you."

Gabby was a few seconds in silence.

"I love you too."

They kissed, only realized they had to get off the Ferris wheel when they were called to go out.

They laughed.

"Can we buy our dinner and eat at your house?"

"Yes. What do you want to eat? "Matt asked as they walked to the parking lot.

"Italian food."

"Great choice."

40 minutes later and they were having dinner at Matt's living room, as there were no chairs, they were sitting on the floor. Matt bought a bottle of wine to them.

"Thank you for this wonderful day, Matt! It was one of the happiest days of my life."

"But the day is not over."

"I know" she said smiling, "but I want to thank you."

"Not at all, you deserve it. Wait just a minute here."

Matt went to his car.

When he came back, he brought a small box: "This is a gift for you to remember this day."

"Baby, you don't need-"

"But I wanted. Open."

Gabby opened it and saw a necklace: "It's beautiful, thank you" and kissed him. "Can you help me?"

Matt helped her put the necklace.

"Listen, I won't be able to go to the airport tomorrow. But I want you to know that what we talked earlier today, it is true!"

"I know. Before catching the plane I'll call you, okay?"

"It's all right."

They were still sitting on the floor. Matt had his back against the couch. Then Gabby came a little closer to him and sat on his lap.

Gabby ran a hand through his hair. She looked at him for a few seconds, leaned a little and kissed him. They stayed like that for a few minutes: "Bedroom" Gabby said.

They stood and Matt caught her by surprise holding her in his arms. She just laughed and they kissed again.

Matt laidher in bed and he still standing took off his shirt. He pulled out his phone and searched which had promised to Gabby. He pressed play and turned his attention to her that had already taken off her shirt as well.

 _This is my love song to you_

 _Let every woman know I'm yours_

 _So you can fall asleep each night babe_

 _And know I'm dreaming of you more._

He was on top of her: "This is your song, because I will never stop trying, I will never stop wasting my breath every time you look at me."

 _You're always hoping that we make it_

 _You always wanna keep my gauze_

 _Well you're the only one I see_

 _And that's the one thing que will not change_

His hands were in her hair and hers around his waist. Gabby let a tear fall.

Matt kissed her on the forehead, on each side of her face, on her chin and finally her lips.

 _I'll never stop trying_

 _I will never stop watching as you leave_

 _I will never stop losing my breath_

 _Everytime I see you looking back at me_

 _And I will never stop holding your hand_

 _I will never stop opening your door_

 _I will never stop choosing you babe_

 _I will never get used to you_

 _And with this love song to you_

 _It's not a momentary phase_

 _You are my life I do not deserve you_

 _But you love me just the same_

 _And the mirror says we're older_

 _I will not look the other way_

 _You are my life my love my only_

 _And that's the one thing que will not change_

 _I'll never stop trying_

 _I will never stop watching as you leave_

 _I will never stop losing my breath_

 _Everytime I see you looking back at me_

 _And I will never stop holding your hand_

 _I will never stop opening your door_

 _I will never stop choosing you babe_

 _I will never get used to you_

 _(Never Stop – Safetysuit)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire.**

 **Note: Sorry for any mistakes.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby had to gone to college three weeks ago and Matt was really missing her. So he decided to ask a few days off to see her. Gabby loved when he told her what he was planning. They spoke every day, three times a day.

It was 9 p.m. already. It was time to Matt calling Gabby. The phone rang once, twice, three times. So he decided to wait ten minutes to call her again.

The phone rang once, twice ...

"Hi."

"Hi baby. You are still in the library?"Matt asked.

"No, I didn't go today. I'm not feeling good. Must be something I ate "she said as she sat on her bed.

"Have you taken any medicine? How about going to the hospital?" he asked worriedly.

"No, it's not necessary. Don't worry. I'll have tea and then I'll rest. But tell me how was your day?"

"We don't need talk about it now. I can call you tomorrow, you should rest."

"Matt, no. I want to talk to you." Gabby didn't have many friends in college, just her roommate, Ketlen. So talk to Matt was very important to her.

"Alright baby. This morning we had several calls but now is quiet. Guess what? Chief approved some days off. Now I can buy the tickets" Matt said cheerfully.

"That's great. I'm looking forward to see you. I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. And how was your biology's exam?"

"It's was fine. I think it's because I have a lovely boyfriend cheering me."

"Thanks for the compliment, but this is your merit, because you are an amazing girl, intelligent, smart, beautiful, -"

"Matt, stop."

"No way. My girl rocks. The world has to know that."

"What did I do to deserve you, Matthew Casey?"

"I'm the lucky one, baby. I'm the lucky one."

"So you bought table and chairs for your dining room? Because when I go to your house, I don't want to eat sitting on the floor anymore." Gabby laughed.

"I bought it. My mother helped me with that. She's not used to the fact that I left home, but she'll be fine."

"It must be hard for her as it's to my mom, but there's a difference. Mine call me five, seven times a day."

"Oh, Gabby. Yes, my mother calls me, but only one at night."

The firehouse bell rang. It was a call to the truck, squad and ambulance.

"Baby, I have to go. We have a call. Take a rest. Tomorrow I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay, be careful. I love you."

"I love you more."

After two hours fighting a fire in a warehouse, the battalion can finally return to the battalion and rest.

After making a quick snack every firefighter went to their own bed, and as always Matt went to his officer. He heard a knock at the door. It was Severide.

"Hi. Can I talk to you? "Matt was doing the last call report.

"Of course. Any problem?"

"Yes. Your life isn't my business, but I need to tell you something."

"Say it."

"Hallie called me."

"What?" Matt said angry.

"She called me and asked to speak with you. She said she needs to talk to you. She doesn't come here, because it's a personal subject and here wouldn't be the right place to talk about it. What is happening, Matt?"

"Actually, I don't know. Since we broke up two months ago, I mean she broke up with me, we don't talk anymore. I decided to forget Hallie and that means not answer her calls. I don't understand, these last few weeks she insists on talking to me."

"I know that you are now dating Gabby and she is very important to you, but maybe you should call Hallie and end this story."

"You're right. She has also been in my mother's house. I thought about calling up, but then I gave up. I don't want to ruin everything that was going on between Gabby and me."

"By the way how's Gabby?" Matt's face changed instantly. Thinking about Gabby and talking about her made him happy.

"She's fine, I can't wait to see her. Sometimes I feel that a part of me missing."

"You are in love, that's it. When are you gonna see her?"

"I asked some days off. But before I go I will speak to Hallie. I want to leave it all behind me."

"Do it and enjoy your vacation, we all need a little rest and some love."

"Thank you. And how are things with Emilie?"

"They are a little slow, but I think that we get there. She has a very hectic life."

"Everything is gonna be alright between you two."

"Thank you, Matt. Now I'll let you rest."

After Severide left his officer, Matt was thoughtful. If Hallie had called Severide, maybe she really needed talk to him. He decided calling her in the morning. Now he needed some sleep.

Matt left the battalion and went looking for a place to have breakfast. He chose Gabby's favorite place – Joe's Coffee. He could even hear the sound of her laughter, when one day he spilled juice on his pants. Matt was angry that she was making fun of him and Gabby saw that he didn't like it. So she gave him a lot of kisses on his cheek and slowly a smile was forming on his lips.

"Hello, Hallie?"

"Hi, Matt. I'm glad you called me."

"Listen, Hallie. I just got home from work and I'll get some sleep, I'm just calling to set a day then we can talk, okay? "

"Okay, Matt. When can we meet?"

"I can only on the weekend."

"It's all right. You text the place and I see you there."

"Right."

"Thank you for calling Matt."

"Bye."

"Good rest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Matt arrived at the place, Hallie was already there waiting for him. "Hallie."

"Hi, Matt."

"So what do you want?" he asked after sitting.

"First, I want to know how you are."

"How am I? I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play here, but I'm telling you that it won't work on me" he said.

"Are you still angry?"

"I'll remind you what happened if you forgot: you broke up with me for no reason, simple as that. And we had just decided that we were going to move in together."

"I was just confused, that's all. I was a few months into my residency and it was a lot of pressure. Yes, we decided to move in together, but then I realized that I wasn't ready for it."

"Why didn't you just tell me that? We could have waited a little longer, but no. You just said you wanted to break up with me."

"I'm sorry, Matt."

"Well, now it doesn't matter. Right now I'm fine and I'm happy. Nothing you tell me will ruin it."

"Are you dating someone?" Hallie asked.

"Yes, I am. She's a great girl and that's all you need to know." Thinking about Gabby made him smile a little bit.

"I understand." Hallie didn't like to know he was dating someone.

"Tell me what you want, Hallie."

"I don't know how to tell you. Actually, there is no right way to say this, so I'll just be straight with you. I'm pregnant. You're gonna be a dad, Matt." Matt didn't show any emotion at first.

"What? What kind of a joke is this?"

"It's not a joke, Matt. I'm pregnant" Hallie spoke unhesitatingly.

"How did this happen? We were always careful." Hallie expected a different reaction from Matt. She thought he would be excited, but she was wrong.

"Yes, but sometimes things like this happen."

"I don't know what to say" he said upset.

"I was like that, believe me. I've been getting used to the idea that I'm gonna be a mommy" she smiled.

"Have you seen a doctor?" he asked little worried.

"Yes, and next week I'll have another appointment. Matt, I just want you to know that all I'm asking is that you'll be present in this baby's life. I always knew you'd be a great father."

"Sure, I want to be part of his or her life."

"What about your girlfriend? If you want I can talk to her. Nothing needs to change between you two."

"Gabby is my business. I don't need your help in my personal life."

"Sorry, I don't want-"

"Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do?" he asked her.

"Nothing right now." she said.

"Right. Now I need to go. If you need anything call me."

"Thanks. Now I feel more relaxed knowing that you will be supporting me Matt."

"It's my baby, I wouldn't do otherwise. Bye Hallie."

"Bye Matt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened?" Severide asked Matt after opening the door to his apartment.

"Hallie."

"What about Hallie?"

Casey sat down, lowered his head and put his hands on his face, "She's pregnant. Pregnant, Sev with my kid." He then raised his head and looked at his friend.

"Casey, man. I don't know what to say."

"Do you think Gabby will understand? Because I won't leave this child, but I don't want to be without her either."

"Honestly, I don't know. How do you want to tell her?"

"Certainly not by phone. I need time to know how to talk to her. I'll tell her the truth, but I need to know Gabby understands that I love her and I want to be with her."

"I don't want you have doubts, but this baby is yours? Because the last time you saw her and now were months apart."

"Hallie wouldn't fool me. She wouldn't. I'll go with her to the appointment."

"All right. You want a beer?"

"Yes, please."

Severide went to his kitchen and grabbed two beers.

"Man, I'm about to explode. From one moment to another my life is a mess."

"Try to stay calm. Everything will work out," Severide said and gave Matt a beer.

"I need a favor, but don't tell anyone, especially not Emilie. She could tell Melanie and you know."

"Of course, I won't tell. Don't worry."

"You told Hallie that you're dating someone, right?"

"Yes. She needed to understand that she doesn't have place in my life anymore. And then she told me she was pregnant. But as I said nothing changes between Gabby and I."

"Gabby is an amazing girl, she knows you love her. Do you want another beer?"

"No, thanks! Can I lie down here on your couch?"

"Yes. I'll order a pizza for us." Matt lay down and closed his eyes. All he thought about was Gabby. He fell asleep and woke up with his phone ringing. It was Gabby.

"Hi, baby" Gabby said. "Hi. Is everything okay?" Gabby felt something different in Matt. He didn't seem excited.

"I am fine. Better now, because I'm talking to you. I told you that you make all my days happier? "

"Yes and I never get tired of hearing you, Matthew Casey."

Matt couldn't help it and some tears rolled down his face. He was silent after a few seconds. "Matt, Matt, are you there?"

"Yes, I am. No matter what know this: I love you, Gabby."

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound a little sad."

"No, I have just a headache, but I'll take something."

"Okay. Ketlen and I are going to a classmate's birthday, but tomorrow we'll talk again?"

"Sure. Always. Have a good time."

"Thanks. Good night!"

Severide was watching TV and saw Matt talking to Gabby.

"I think this conversation is going to be harder than I thought" Matt told Severide after her hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gabby, you okay?" Ketlen asked after knocking on the bathroom door. Gabby opened the door and Ketlen saw her kneeling in front of the toilet.

"I'm not feeling well." Gabby puked again before answer. Ketlen held Gabby's hair that fell on her face. She had already noticed that Gabby was throwing up a lot in this few days. Gabby moved away and sat down. Ketlen ran a hand on her back. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize for yourself. We're friends" Ketlen said to Gabby.

Gabby got up and Ketlen helped her. Gabby washed her mouth. "I am leaving. I need to lie down. If you want you can stay."

"No way, I'm going with you."

"Thanks!"

Before returning to college, they went to the pharmacy. Gabby bought some medicine for her sickness. After 20 minutes they arrived at their destination. "I'll take a shower" Gabby told Ketlen.

After leaving the bath Ketlen expected Gabby with a cup of tea: "Your stomach is empty, take it. You want toast?"

"No, thank you." Gabby sat on her bed and Ketlen sat in the armchair seeing Gabby. "What was Ketlen? You want to tell me something?"

"Yes, but before you saying anything listen to me, okay? "

"Okay, you're scaring me."

"In this few days you frequently throw up." Ketlen got up and went to her bag and pulled out a small box inside. "Take it." It was a pregnancy test.

"Are you crazy? I'm not pregnant, no chance."

"You didn't sleep with your boyfriend?"

"I did and we always take precautions. So I'm saying, there is no chance. What I have is the flu."

"Gabby, just take the test. I will be more than happy to be me wrong. "

Gabby took the pregnancy test, put her cup of tea on the table. She went straight to the bathroom. Three minutes later she came out and some tears rolled down her face: "Do you have another test?"

Ketlen just nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Thanks for your support.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gabby, you need to stay calm." Gabby didn't stop crying and walked from one side to the other, leaving Ketlen nervous.

"How? Ketlen, I'm pregnant. Pregnant!"

"I know. Why don't you sit down a bit and we think together what to do? " Ketlen asked

"My parents will kill me, simple as that. After all they did for me, every sacrifice "Gabby said putting her hands in her face.

"Gabby, you aren't thinking straight." Ketlen decided to approach her friend and put her hands on her arms.

"And Matt? What is he gonna say? We've been together a short time. We had no time to plan the future together, let alone a child."

"Do you think he would ask you not to have that baby?"

"I don't think he would do that, but still I wouldn't do that. I am gonna have this baby now will surely be more difficult without the support of my parents and Matt."

"You know, you can count on me" Ketlen hugged Gabby.

"Thanks Ketlen! Now I need to think what to do."

"I think you should make an appointment first, you know" Ketlen said looking at Gabby.

"Yes, you're right." Then Gabby was silent.

"What are you thinking?"

"Matt, he said he would come to visit me. So, I will have chance to tell him, because by phone wouldn't be appropriate. And then I tell my parents. "

"What about college?"

"I will continue as far as I can and then I see what I do. I'm so tired" and Gabby decided to sit on her bed.

"I can make another tea? You need to eat something."

"Yes, thank you!" Gabby pulled out her phone and saw some photos of her and Matt together. Is was the end for them? she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Station 51**

"Hi, baby!" Matt said.

"Hi."

"I'm calling to say that in two days I'm going to see you. " Matt couldn't hide how excited he was to see Gabby soon, though.

"Really?"

"Yes, I already have the tickets in hand and hotel booked."

"That's great and how many days you're gonna stay?"

"Five days because someone has to study, so I can't be so demanding." They laughed.

"I love you!"

"I love you more than anything, remember this. And how are you feeling these last few days, still feeling sick?" He asked concerned.

"No, I'm better. I went to the doctor and everything is fine."

"I'm glad to hear that!"

"Honey, I have to go. My study group has a meet."

"Of course. I'll call you later. I love you!"

"I love you, baby!" Severide Matt knocked on room door.

"Are you busy?"

"No, come in."

"How are you?" Severide asked him after entering.

"I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. I just called to Gabby. I said that I'm going to visit her and I still don't know how I will tell that my ex-girlfriend is pregnant with my child."

"There is no right way to say this. You went to appointment with Hallie?"

"Yes and despite all the anger I feel about this situation, I felt joy when I heard the baby's heartbeat. It was very exciting " he said with teary eyes.

"Congratulations! You will be a great dad."

"Thank you! I will confess to you that I am a little scared with all this, but I will try to be the best father. When I was in the consulting room, I imagined Gabby there, I think I would be the happiest man in the world if was our baby. I mean, I'm happy, but there is something missing, you know? "

"Gabby is the love of your life. Of course, you would feel that way. But one day you are gonna be this family, believe me! "

"Hope so!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Matt's house**

Matt texted Gabby saying that he was leaving home. He was very anxious, he couldn't wait to meet Gabby. Just a few hours and they would be in the arms of each other. He was waiting for the taxi on the stairs of his home when his phone rang, it was Hallie.

"Matt, I'm losing our baby. Matt!" she said crying.

"What? What is happening, Hallie? "Matt stood up immediately.

"I'm bleeding, Matt. Please help me! I can't lose our baby."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home, the ambulance is here. They are taking me to the Chicago Med." The taxi finally arrived.

"Okay, stay calm. I see you there. You won't lose the baby." Matt couldn't think straight. He would miss the flight, but Hallie was carrying his baby, and he couldn't abandon them. "Please go to the Chicago Med." He took his suitcase, after he checks Hallie and the baby, he would go to the airport to see if he gets another flight. Matt arrived just before the ambulance.

"Hallie, I'm here" he said when he saw her coming out of the ambulance.

"Please don't leave me alone, Matt!" She said desperately.

"Don't worry, I'm here." And they led Hallie to be examined, while Matt stayed in the waiting room. He called Gabby many times, but he didn't get any answer. She had planned to pick him up at the airport and he had to explain the change of plans, of course not the reason. Half an hour later a nurse called him and took him to see Hallie. The doctor explained that she would be in observation for an hour. The baby was fine, but Hallie should rest for a few days.

"Saw? Everything is okay. "

"Thank you for being here with me" and she held his hand. He sat in a chair next to the Hallie's bed and watched her sleep. He left the room to buy some tea when the phone rang.

"Matt, where are you?" Gabby asked worried. As he didn't arrive, she returned to her dormitory.

"Gabby, I called you many times."

"I forgot my cell phone. Your flight is delayed? "

"No, I missed my flight."

"How?" He couldn't tell the truth, so he lied.

"My mother got sick and I went to see her and missed the flight, that's it."

"Matt, I'm sorry! But is she okay?"

"It's getting better. I'll see if I can get another flight for tomorrow."

"Of course. But if you want to stay with your mother, it's all right."

"Thank you, baby."

"I call you tomorrow, okay?" Gabby said

"Okay, love you."

"Love you more, good night!"

Matt felt as if his world was crumbling. He lost his hunger immediately and went out of the hospital because he was feeling suffocated. After a while, he came back to the room and Hallie was already awake. "The doctor said I can go now."

"You talked to your sister?"

"Yes, why?"

"Maybe it's good you stick with her some days."

"She's traveling and returns only next weekend." Matt was really worried about Hallie and the baby and before he could think the words were out of his mouth:

"You can stay with me until she gets here." Indeed, tomorrow he wouldn't be in the next flight to meet Gabby.

"You don't need to do that, Matt."

"That's it: you stay with me" he said and Hallie decided not to argue, after all she wanted a second chance with Matt, even though she knew he was dating. Before going to his house, they went to Hallie's house to take some of her clothes and other things. When they arrived at his house, Matt led her to the guest room and he went to his room. He took a shower and put on a more comfortable clothes to sleep, but he couldn't sleep. In his mind, there was only the thought that soon he would have to tell Gabby what was going on and it made him feel bad. Matt in the next day continued with his lie and said he couldn't travel because his mother still needed care. Gabby was totally understandable and Matt felt bad for lying.

"Good morning!" Said Hallie.

"Good Morning!"

"Are you working today?"

"I took a few days off" he said taking another sip of his coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Your girlfriend knows I'm here?" Hallie asked curiously.

"Hallie, we're gonna have a child together, but my personal life doesn't concern you."

"I got it, so she didn't know, but you're right, what we have in common is only this baby" and she went to the guest room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I get our breakfast. I thought I could spoil the baby and I brought you a croissant. Gabby? "Ketlen said. Gabby remained silent while looking out the window. "Gabby?" Ketlen this time spoke louder.

"Hi? You say something? "

"Are you alright? You seem distant. Matt called? "

"I'm fine, it's just ... I don't know ..." she said, turning toward Ketlen.

"He got a flight for today?"

"He won't come, his mother isn't very well. I felt something strange in his voice, it seems to have something else going on."

"What can be?"

"I really don't know," she said looking Ketlen organizing breakfast on the small table they had in their room.

"Maybe it's nothing."

"Maybe."

"Let's have breakfast if not we're gonna be late to the class. Let's go."

"And if I visit him? Not now, because his mother needs his attention, but when she gets better. I need to know if Matt will support me in this pregnancy. "

"Of course, wait her improve and go see him. If it'll make you feel better, then you must go."

"Thanks for helping me, Ketlen!"

"Always, now let's eat."

 _Two weeks later_

"You told Matt you're going?" Ketlen asked sitting on the bed.

"I know I should tell him, but I didn't" Gabby replied putting her ticket in her purse.

"And your parents know?"

"Neither. I plan to first see Matt and then my parents." Ketlen got up and gave Gabby a hug.

"Good luck! And if you need anything just call me."

"Okay, now I go. The taxi is waiting for me" said Gabby.

Gabby had passed in her head several times what and how to talk to Matt, but still couldn't get less tense. After a little over an hour and a half, Gabby arrived in Chicago and went straight to Matt's house. If she was right today would be he's day off. She rang the bell, but it wasn't Matt who opened the door, but Hallie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **I don't own Chicago Fire.**

 **Note: sorry my English. And don't kill me because this chapter. You know this a dawsey ff, so it has some drama, but love too.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby just hoped to find Matt at home, but never crossed her mind to find a woman there. It wasn't his sister she knew it because she had seen a picture of her and she looked a lot like Matt. So who was the girl?

"Hi," Gabby said.

"Hi. Can I help you? " Hallie asked. Hallie never had seen Gabby before even a picture.

"Yes. My name is Gabriela Dawson and I'm looking for Matt. He's at home?" Now she knew who she was talking with, she had heard that name before, it was Matt's girlfriend.

"Hmmm he is not. Would you like to come in? I think we need to talk," Hallie said. Gabby thought it strange.

"I didn't know you. How could we have something to talk?" she said smiling.

"If you enter will understand. Also, Matt shouldn't take longer. You want to talk to him, right? "Gabby thought for a moment. She needed to talk to him, she couldn't wait anymore.

"All right." Gabby entered. Hallie didn't think twice when she saw the opportunity to separate Gabby and Matt.

"Gabriela, right?" Gabby just nodded. "Gabriela, my name is Hallie. Matt has ever spoken about me to you?" Gabby thought and didn't remember him speak that name.

"No, he never told me about you. Why?"

"So… anyway, there is no easy way to say this: I am pregnant and Matt is the father." Immediately Gabby's reaction was silence. Had she heard right?

"What? I didn't understand "Gabby said with a half smile.

"Wait a second" and Hallie left and returned with a paper in her hands. "Look." It was the test confirming the Hallie's pregnancy. Gabby looked at the test and couldn't believe it. "Matt and I dated before you two had an affair."

"Affair?" Gabby said angry.

"You're too young, innocent, Gabriela" Hallie said sarcastically.

"What's going on here? What kind of joke is this? "Gabby's eyes were teary.

"No one here is playing. The point is that Matt and I broke up and we separated, it was when he met you, but he realized that what we had was more important and now with a baby on the way our family is complete "Hallie said arrogantly.

"I'm not believing it," Gabby said rubbing her forehead.

"Believe it. So all you think you had with him means nothing. All that matters now is this baby," she said putting her hand on her belly. Tears started down the Gabby's face. It was like a nightmare.

"I ... I ..." Gabby was in shock.

"I wonder how difficult it must be to know that, but the best you can do is forgetting Matt. This child will need more than ever his father and I hope you understand that."

"Since when ... you are together?" Gabby asked crying.

"As soon as you left, he called me and said everything that had happened between you two. And he realized it could never work: distance, your immaturity ..." Gabby just shook her head.

"Enough!" Gabby yelled. "I think I have nothing else to do here. I ..." Gabby walked to the door and stood there for a moment.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him you came here." Gabby opened the door and walked away.

"I hope this has been enough to keep this girl away from Matt" Hallie said as he saw Gabby leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby couldn't think straight and had only one place she could go now: Melanie's house. When she arrived at her friend's house, she spent a few minutes in the car thinking about the events of the last two weeks: Matt wasn't calling to her frequently and when he spoke he sounded strange. And he was always evasive about the health of his mother. One thing she didn't understand: if he wanted nothing to do with her, why he promised he would visit her and told her he loved her. What was the reason for all this?

A knock on the window and her thoughts were interrupted. It was Melanie. Gabby was still crying when Melanie got into the car.

"Gabby. What are you doing here?" Melanie said to Gabby and hugged her. "What happened?"

"Melanie, I don't know what to do ... Matt ... my parents ... I ..." she said crying.

"Gabby, take a deep breath. What happened to Matt and your parents?" she asked confused.

"I'm pregnant, Melanie."

"Pregnant? Did you tell your parents?"

"No, they still don't know. I don't even know how to tell them," she said as she looked at her hands.

"And Matt? He already knows, right?" Melanie asked putting her hand on Gabby's shoulder.

"That ... that's the worst part. He doesn't know ... and I just came from his house. I was gonna tell him. And when ... when I got there, there was that woman ... She said they are together and she is pregnant and Matt is the father."

"Gabby, my God!" Melanie was a few seconds in silence. "What does she look like?"

"What? Why does it matter?"

"Just tell me how she is." Gabby described Hallie and after that Melanie's expression changed.

"What is it, Melanie?" Melanie wondered whether she should tell Gabby what she knew.

"A week ago I went to Molly's and I saw Matt with a woman, he didn't see me. I thought she was a friend, nothing more, they weren't closer or holding hands." Matt didn't want taking Hallie to Molly's that day, she insisted a lot and said she would go even without him, in the end Matt gave up and they went together. Hallie's sister had to prolong her trip because of work, so Hallie was still living with Matt.

"I don't believe I was that stupid! This whole time he tricked me, Melanie."

"Gabby, I think you shouldn't get any conclusion before talking to him."

"What? I saw her at his house."

"I don't know, to me there's something weird in this story." Gabby's phone began to ring. It was Matt. She showed it to Melanie and Gabby just threw the phone in the back seat of the car.

"I'm not able to do it now. I ..."

"You don't want to come in and get some rest? My parents aren't at home." Gabby just nodded. They left the car and went to Melanie's bedroom. Gabby stood before the mirror. She never imagined that her trip would end this way, now she was alone in the world with a baby growing in her belly. Gabby stayed a few hours there before deciding she wanted to go home that same day.

"What about your parents?"

"I'll tell them, but not today," she said looking out the window.

"And Matt? When will you tell him?" Melanie asked approaching Gabby.

"I won't."

"What? Gabby, you don't have money to take care of this baby by yourself."

"I know, but I'll find a way. I'll get a job like everyone else does. One thing I know: Matt won't be in this baby's life, he doesn't deserve. Besides, he's going have a child. And I'll have mine."

"Don't do that, Gabby. If one day he knows ..."

"He doesn't need to know, he won't know because you won't tell him," she said looking at her friend. Melanie just nodded. In 20 minutes Gabby was at the airport trying to get another flight and she got it. She called to Ketlen who would pick her up at the airport. Once Gabby saw Ketlen, she ran, threw herself into her arms and cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sorry for any mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, we're going to watch Blackhawks tomorrow in Capp's house. Why don't you come?" Severide told Matt while he looked at his phone. "Matt?" Severide called his name, but he kept quiet and had a concern look. Severide then put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Matt!"

"What? "Matt said looking at Severide.

"Are you okay?" Severide asked and Matt looked again at his phone.

"Not really, I am trying for three days to talk to Gabby and nothing. I am worried. Since we met we talk every day."

"You tried to send some e-mail to her?"

"Yes, I sent several and nothing."

"What are you going to do?" Severide asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know, really I don't know," Matt said, and then stood up.

"I think I have an idea. Gabby's friend: Melanie. They still keep in touch, don't they? Maybe she can help? "

"Of course, Melanie. I don't know her address."

"I know where she lives, one day I picked Emile there. I think I still remember the address. We can go there after the shift. What do you think?"

"Sure, thank you, Sev."

"Matt, stay calm. Don't overthinking. Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I just ...I have a strange feeling."

"She's fine, man" Severide said trying to reassure Matt again.

After eight hours, finally the shift ended. So Severide and Casey after thirty minutes arrived to Melanie's house, coincidentally she was getting out her home. When Melanie saw them she was in shock, but she hid her emotions.

"Hi, good morning!" Casey said.

"Good morning!" Melanie said.

"I don't know if you remember me? Maybe not, I think we only saw each other once, "Matt said." I'm Matt, Gabby's boyfriend"

"Yes, I know you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. You have a minute? "

"I'm going to college..."

"I need justo one minute. I'm trying to call Gabby for a few days but I got nothing. I left a few messages on the voicemail, but she didn't turn back. I'm a little worried. You know something?" Actually, Melanie knew everything. Gabby had changed her number because she didn't want to talk with him.

"Hmm, I don't know, I talked to Gabby a week ago, so I don't know what could have happened."

"Sorry to insist, but you keep in touch with her parents?"

"We talk from time to time. I ... I can call them, but that will be later because I'm already late" Melanie said looking at her watch.

"Okay, no problem. This is my number. Thank you for your time."

"All right, now I have to go. Bye." All this time Severide was just observating Melanie and he thought she was little nervous, but Severide decided not to tell that to Matt.

Once Melanie arrived to the college she called Gabby. "Gabby, Matt was at my house this morning. You might imagine what he wanted."

"Not really, after all he has a girlfriend and I was just a toy for him."

"Gabby, I told you and I'll say it again. This whole story seems confused. You need to talk to him and explain everything."

"Melanie, I know what I saw. Also, you also saw Matt with her at Molly's."

"I know, but today when I saw him, he seemed very worried about you." Gabby was quiet. "Are you still there?"

"I am. I don't want to stay in the middle of this mess, Melanie. I'll call him."

"You can always count on me, Gabby."

"I know, thank you."

"Will you tell that you are pregnant?" Melanie asked.

"You already know my decision about that."

"Gabby, don't do that. You may regret later."

"No, no regrets. I have to go. Thanks again!" Gabby didn't want to discuss it again, she had already made her mind. So she would call Matt later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Hallie said getting into her car.

"Hi, Hallie. It's Sam. How are you?"

"Really? Why are you calling me? I remember the last thing you told me was that we should not see each other much less call..." she said upset.

"I know what I said, just wondering how you were ... you know ... the baby."

"What? You want to know about the baby? I made a mistake, you aren't the baby's father. Actually no one deserves a father like you, you idiot," she yelled and hung up the phone.

Sam called again, but Hallie refused to answer. After all, now she had Matt, and he would be an amazing father and a wonderful husband if her plan worked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how was your day?" Ketlen asked after entered their bedroom.

"You know ... bed to bathroom all day, but now I feel a little better. I think tomorrow I go to class."

"I hope so," I said Ketlen sitting on Gabby's bed. "What about your appointment? Can I go with you if you want."

"You'd do that for me? I think I can't do it alone."

"Of course, I said you can count on me and get ready that this baby will be very spoiled for me."

"Thank you, Ketlen".

"Gabby ..."

"What's it?" Gabby asked sitting.

"You called Matt?"

"Melanie called me and said that he went to her house."

"Weird..."

"Why?"

"Because if you were even just a toy for him... why he would go to Melanie's house to know about you?"

"Ketlen, he was with a woman at Molly's, Melanie saw. I ... need to finish this, and it will be now." Gabby took her phone and called Matt. The phone rang once, twice and finally he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Matt, it's me, Gabby."

"Gabby, thanks God! Baby, what happened? I'm calling you for days," he had just taken a bath and sat on his bed.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine" she said in a serious tone.

"I see ... I'm really missing you, baby."

"You can ... stop calling me that, please!"

"Gabby ..." he was surprised by her reaction. "What is going on? Did I do something wrong?"

"You want to know?" she said angry.

"Yes."

"So listen to me. I know that there is a woman living with you..."

"Gabby ... I can explain ..."

"So it's true, huh?" and she could no longer hold back the tears and frustration that she felt at that moment.

"Listen ..." he said putting a hand on his forehead.

"You are gonna listen to me, Casey. When you would intend to tell me that she is expecting your child? How could you fool me like that? I loved you ..."

"Gabby, you loved me? I never cheated you, I love you!"

"You love me? What a way to show, taking this woman at Molly's, huh?"

"Who told you to all these things?"

"It doen't matter. All that matters now is that ..." would be very hard to say these words, but she had to say. "I don't want you to call me or look for me again, you understand me?"

"What? Gabby, you can't be serious. I love you and I won't give up on you. You have to listen to me."

"I don't have to listen to you, Matt. It's over. Don't look for me, you are not allowed to be here ... This baby is innocent. Make at least something decent and take care of him or her ..."

"Gabby ..." It was the last thing Matt managed to say before Gabby off. He was really mad and threw his phone on the wall, while Gabby threw herself in her friend's arms.

Hallie was in the hallway, next to Matt's door. It seemed that her plan was going well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please, review !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sorry for any mistakes.

Note: Thank you all for the reviews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Few days later_

When Ketlen woke up for another stressful day of studying, she didn't expect to find Gabby again in the bathroom. That was the second time that Gabby threw up. Ketlen felt bad for her friend, Gabby couldn't hold anything in her stomach, and she had lost many classes. After a few more minutes, Gabby came out of the bathroom and saw Ketlen scrunch…

"I know… I'm a horrible" Gabby said past and sat on her bed.

"Yes, you are, I'm sorry. I'll take a shower, then I'll prepare a tea for you. What do you think?"

"Don't worry, I'll do it myself, but thanks anyway" and Gabby gave a half smile to her friend.

"Prof. Chandler asked for you, I said you were sick."

"I don't know what I'll do, my grades are down..." Gabby said. Ketlen was watching her. Gabby sighed and raised her head: "I'm not missing class today, so I'm just gonna pray to have a good day."

"Okay, I'll have a shower, anything call me." Gabby just nodded and lie down on her bed again. When Ketlen left the bathroom, Gabby got up, she was hit by a new sick and ran to the bathroom. Gabby emptied her stomach, Ketlen approached her.

"Gabby, we'd better go to the hospital, soon you'll be dehydrated..."

"No, I'll be fine ... I just need to lie down a bit, and everything will be fine."

"You keep saying that, but so far is only getting worse," Ketlen said massaging Gabby's back.

"Anyone once said that you are the best friend in the entire world?" Gabby said looking at her friend.

"Soft talk me, right Gabby?" her friend replied serious.

"Don't hurt trying" Gabby said smiling, "you help me?"

"Sure," and Ketlen helped Gabby on her feet, then they heard a knock at the door.

"Who can be at this hour?" Ketlen asked.

"I don't know ..." Gabby said confused. And Ketlen left the bathroom and headed out to open the door. When Ketlen recognized who was the door, she hoped for the worst.

"Good Morning!" she said at the couple.

"Good morning! We are Gabriela Dawson's parents. May we come in?" When Gabby heard that her immediate reaction was headed out the bathroom. When Maria saw her daughter, she felt confused and frightened because Gabby was thinner and looked haggard. Ketlen let them come in.

"What are you doing here?" Gabby asked when they entered.

"Good morning to you too, Gabriela" her mother said annoyed.

"Good morning mommy and daddy, but why are you here?" she said looking at her mother and then her father, who had a serene look.

"It seemed to be the only way to talk to you, you doesn't answer our calls," Maria said crossing her arms.

"We're very busy ..." and Gabby looked at her friend for her to agree.

"Yes, we are ..." Ketlen said shaking her head. Maria looked Ketlen with a suspicious look.

"I meant, you are too busy for your mother? And your dad?" Maria said looking at her husband.

"Of course not just ..." Gabby was saying when something in her hands caught Maria's attention. And she looked at Ketlen:

"I think you are late for your class my dear" Ketlen was so frightened by Gabby's mother that she only nodded.

"We are actually" Gabby said with a half smile to her friend.

"I need to have a word with you," Maria said to Gabby.

"But mommy, I can't miss more..." Gabby said and soon regretted what she spoke and cleared her throat "I mean, I can't miss class." There was something awkward going on and Maria would discover. Ketlen realizing that the air was heavy decided she needed to leave them alone.

"Gabby if I don't leave now I will really be late, but I see you in the next class, all right?" Gabby nodded. Then Ketlen ran the room grabbing her clothes and went to the bathroom, where she managed quickly got dressed. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Dawson" she said before leaving. All this time Gabby and her parents were standing.

"You can sit here," Gabby said after taking some clothes from her bed.

"No thanks, I'm good" her mother said. Gabby's father noticed that his wife was angry and she looked at him. "Honey, could you give me a minute with our daughter?"

"Mary, don't do that," he insisted. Gabby was already nervous before, now she had cold sweat. She knew her mother and her mother knew her very well. Mary gave her husband the same look as before. Then he just walked over to Gabby, gave her a kiss on the forehead...

"I love you, Gabby," he said softly.

"I love you too, daddy," and gave him a half smile. Juarez left and the two were just left alone in the room. Both remained silent for several minutes until ...

"You have something to tell me, Gabriela?" Gabby was confused.

"No, I don't" she said crossing her arms, was when she saw what she had in her hands.

"Why are you taking medicine for sickness?" her mother asked.

"They are not mine, Ketlen forgot in my bed."

"Really? She looked very well, unlike you, you're now paler than when I arrived."

"Mom, please, I'm fine," Gabby said smiling. But her mother was not convinced at all. So her mother took a step closer to Gabby, and Gabby took a small step back hitting her desk. Her mother took more two steps forward, she stared Gabby for few seconds and when Gabby least expected her mother slapped her. Gabby immediately put her hand on her face. Never her mother had hit her.

"What the hell, why did you do that?" Gabby said.

"I gave you a chance to tell me the truth, but you chose to lie, Gabriela."

"What are you talking about?" Gabby snapped and with her hand still on her face.

"Will you keep it? All right, so ... Your father and I have so many dreams for you, or had, I don't know..." her mother said. After a few seconds. "You're gonna tell your daddy, because I can't…."

"Tell what?" Gabby said, she felt her face burning.

"That you are pregnant" and her mother left her alone. Really, her mother knew Gabby very well.

 _Two days later_

Finally he stood on her door. And he would do whatever was necessary to have her back in his arms. He expected only a chance to explain the whole situation. He knocked twice on the door and again until he heard a noise from the room. He heard some steps and finally someone opened the door. And before he saw who had opened the door, he called her name:

"Gabby ...", but who stood before him wasn't her. When Ketlen saw who was standing before her:

"Matt," she said his name automatically despite never having known him personally.

"Hi, Gabby is here? I need to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, but Gabby is not here."

"Look, I know I screwed up, but if she gives me a few minutes" Ketlen saw that he was desperate and maybe there was a good explanation for everything, but ...

"Gabby doesn't live here anymore, she left this morning."

"What? Leave?" Ketlen saw that he got more upset and sad.

"Her parents were here and she went away with them, it's all I know. I'm sorry..."

"I know you are great friends, but do you think ... do you think she could forgive me?"

"The truth?" she asked, he just nodded.

"She's hurt right now ... I think that now she couldn't forgive you, but maybe one day?" she said with a half smile.

"You really don't know her new address?" he tried one more time.

"No, and even If I knew it, I couldn't tell you" Gabby really didn't give her new address to Ketlen

"Okay, okay. Thank you," he said to Ketlen and Ketlen closed the door. Leaving the building with tears down, he whispered: _I love you, Gabby_ and hoped that one day she could forgive him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review! Let me know your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**No regrets**

Guys, thanks for sticking around. I noticed that you really like this fanfiction. Sorry for don't update quickly, I have a reason. I want to finish Meetings soon and then starting a new one.

So about new this chapter, I really hope you like it and leave a review. When I get reviews I have more motivation to write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning! Are you feeling good? "Maria asked as Gabby walked into the kitchen rubbing her belly.

"Morning! Yes, I'm good, thanks mom... "and Gabby sighed.

"Your father is in the living room waiting for us..." Maria said observing her. "He's very excited: woke up early, made our breakfast and now he is reading his newspaper," she said smiling, Gabby just gave a half smile. When Gabby told her father that she was pregnant, she expected the worst, but when he heard he was going to be grandfather, he hugged Gabby so tightly and he got emotional and cried and Gabby couldn't react otherwise, she cried as well.

"I know I've said this before, but I really appreciate what you doing for me" Gabby said after drinking her juice.

"Being grandmother was always my dream, I can say you that. I just didn't think it would be that way with you, but we never would turn our back to you. We'll take care of you and our grandson or granddaughter" Maria said squeezing Gabby's hand.

"Thank you," and they got silent for a few minutes.

"You know... we have some time..." Maria said looking at Gabby, "if you want to tell the baby's father about the appointment..." Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I already told you, he wants nothing with this baby, please don't insist!" Gabby said upset. She got up and got close to the sink.

"Okay... okay, I get it ..." her mother said before drinking her coffee.

"So, my girls are ready?" Juarez asked getting into the kitchen.

"We are, dad. Just need to get my purse" and Gabby went out the kitchen.

"She is sad..." said Juarez and he sighed.

"I know... the appointment today is important. We are her parents, but if the baby's father was here it would be different. Do you know what I meaning?" Maria said.

"I think she was in love with him and maybe when he learned she was pregnant, he kicked her out..." he said in a low tone for Gabby didn't hear them.

"She needs us now, honey," Maria said getting close to her husband and she hugged him.

"Yes, my darling."

Before leaving her bedroom, Gabby stopped again in front of the mirror and rubbed her belly. "I wish your father was here with me..." she said, and a tear rolled on her face. After a few minutes, _If he knew about you, he would be happy?_ , she thought to herself, and a few more minutes and she decided it was time to go before she lost her appointment.

"So, Ms. Dawson how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked passing the gel on her belly.

"I'm fine, thank you ... A little anxious to know if it's a boy or girl" Gabby said smiling. Gabby's father was at her side, her mother decided to wait outside the chamber, said she was very nervous about to freak out, Gabby thought it all very funny.

"Let's see what we have here... Ready?" He asked again. "Are you sure you want to know the gender?"

"Yes," she said squeezing her father's hand and smiling at him.

"Okay, hmmm, I see that he or she is growing healthily," he said as he looked at the screen, "this is very good ... So far there is no abnormality... and now comes the big moment... "

"Yes, so I'm having a boy or a girl, doctor?" she asked anxiously.

"You are having... a boy... Congratulations!" he said smiling.

"A boy..." she said and immediately looked at her father "A grandson, dad," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations, Gabby" he said and kissed her forehead, "I love you and love my grandson."

"We love you too" and Gabby looked back at the screen. "We can have the pictures?" she asked the doctor.

"Of course, I'll be happy to give them to you."

"Thank you, doctor!" She looked at her father, "Mom was right, she always said it would be a boy," Gabby said smiling.

"Your mother is very smart, because that I married her," and all three laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think you already know if it's a boy or a girl..." Sam said to Hallie.

"Yes, but why do you care?" she said looking around.

"What's it? Are you looking for someone?" he asked confused. The two were in a restaurant quite frequented in the city.

"No, just checking if I know anyone here," she said.

"And why that?" he asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't want anyone seeing us together, I can't risk anything" she said quietly.

"I see you're still fooling your ex. He is an idiot" he replied.

"He is much better than you, asshole," she said upset. And he laughed.

"He should be a saint, because caring for a child that is not his is not for everyone."

"You can keep your mouth shut?" Hallie said and looked around again.

"You always knew that I was married, Hallie..."

"But you said you were getting divorced..."

"I was, but Helen threatened me, she said that if I continued the divorce proceedings, she would report me for tax evasion. What I supposed to do?"

"At least taking care your son... Or do you think I have money enough to take care of this child alone?"

"I couldn't do this, not now that I'm pursuing the position of the manager of the hospital, it would be a scandal." Hallie rolled her eyes.

"Your ambition never ends?" She snapped.

"Not, and yours? Because I imagine that when you slept with me you were expecting to win something, weren't you?"

"I deserved that spot in your research program," she said.

"Of course you deserved..." he said sarcastically, "you were the best girl I had in my bed" and he laughed.

"You're a jerk... I don't know why I waste my time with you..." she said standing and he grabbed her arm.

"You didn't tell me...," she knew what he meant.

"It's a boy..." and she pulled her hand from his hold. He smiled proudly. Sam already had two girls, but his dream was having a boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, where is Hallie?" Severide asked after taking another sip of his beer.

"She returned to her sister's house yesterday... I made clear we weren't going back, she could count on me to take care of our son, nothing more than that... she got angry and grabbed her things and left" he said taking a sip of his own beer while watching one of the Blackhawks games.

"And any news about Gabby?" Severide knew this was a hard subject for Matt, but still asked.

"It looks like she completely disappeared. Seriously, man, I don't understand, things never seem to work out for me..."

"Don't think like that... soon you will meet her."

"I've tried with her friends, but they are always evasive... I don't know what's going on, it seems they are hiding something from me..."

"You think?" Severide asked confused.

"Maybe, I don't know..." a few seconds later, "I miss her so badly and I keep having these dreams with her almost every night, she tries to tell me something, but she doesn't have a chance... I am crazy... "

"I'll call Emilie. Maybe she can help us?" suggested Severide.

"You would do that for me?" Casey asked hopefully.

"Of course, don't worry, maybe I can use my charm and get something," he said laughing.

"I know ..." and Casey laughed too.

 _A few days later_

"Hi, Emilie. How are you?" asked Severide.

"Hi, Sev. I'm fine thanks. And you?"

"I'm great. You're in town? "he said closing the door of his office in the firehouse.

"No, actually I'm going to Atlanta now," she said as she made her check in at the airport.

"Wow..."

"Any problem?"

"Not really, just that you know Gabby and Matt was together..."

"Yes..."

"And they had a misunderstanding, and since then he's trying to talk to her personally, but has not been able to, he went to Pennsylvania. When he got there, she had moved and he wanted her new address... you could help us with that?" he asked hopefully.

"I..."

 _Don't get mad, but I have to finish in that line._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please, leave your review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Note1** : I got few reviews for last chapter, I'm thinking if you liked or not... anyway sorry for my delay. I tried update my others stories while I was thinking what writing in this chapter, what would be the next step... so here you are.

 **Note2** : If you have a minute let your review, please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

".. . could help us with that?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll try, but I can't promise you anything. What kind of misunderstanding they had?"

"Hmm..." Severide thought a bit if he should tell or not, if Emilie knew it she could deny the help they needed. The whole situation was already bad, couldn't get worst, he thought. "His ex-girlfriend is pregnant, Gabby discovered it by herself. He should tell her right away, but he was scared of her reaction. They broke up by phone, she ended their relationship. He haven't got a chance to talk to her personally since then."

"Wow this is a huge thing" she said surprised.

"I know... he loves her, deeply. And I know she feels the same" he said looking at his report on the table.

"Okay, but remember I can't guarantee anything..." she was standing in the line to enter the airplane.

"Okay, I appreciate your help" Casey knocked Severide's office door. Severide made a gesture to him coming in.

"I have to turn off my cell phone. I'll call you as soon as I get something."

"All right. Thanks and have a good flight" they hung up.

"So..." Casey said.

"She'll help us..." Casey breathed relived. "I told what happened, I hope you don't mind..."

"No, no, it's okay" he said crossing his arms. He closed his eyes.

"Hey," Casey opened his eyes, "you have to believe. Everything is gonna be alright, you'll see" Severide tried reassuring his friend.

"Thanks... you're right. I'll be back to my reports." Casey closed the door behind him.

/

"Hey, how was your class?" Maria asked. Gabby put her books and bag on the center table and sat on the couch beside her mom.

"Good, but I'm really tired. This little guy.." she put a hand on her belly, "... is kicking me so much."

"Come here." Gabby lay down on the couch and put her head on her mother's lap. Gabby closed her eyes. "Did you eat the snack I put in your bag?" Gabby just nodded.

"Where is dad?" Maria was running her hand through Gabby's hair.

"He's making our lunch." Gabby opened her eyes immediately smiling.

"I know... I put our kitchen on risk" they laughed. Slowly Gabby sat up, then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maria asked.

"I'll check what he is cooking. I'm starving" Maria smiled. She was really impressed with Gabby, seeing her becoming a mother melted her heart. She saw Gabby sometimes reading something about maternity, watching programs about the development of babies. Gabby would be a great mother.

"Hmmm the smell is good."

"Wow you scared you father" Juarez said looking at her. He was cutting some onions.

"Sorry, dad. It wasn't my intention" she kissed his forehead.

"Your mom sent you here?"

"No" she laughed. "Your grandson and I were intending to know what meal you are preparing for us" she said looking at the salad in the bowl.

"You want to prove it?"

"Can I?"

"Of course, I can't deny food for you" he smiled. Gabby took a plate and serve herself a portion of the salad. They settled in a few moment of silence.

"The baby's father doesn't know I'm pregnant" she said from nowhere.

"What?" Juarez said stopping what he was doing.

"I didn't tell him about my pregnancy" she said taking another bite of her food. Juarez turn off the oven and took a seat next to her.

"Why didn't you tell him?" she was looking at her plate. He didn't want to push her. It was the first that she was opening up about the baby's father without them asking directly to her. She lifted her head, there were tears in her eyes.

" Because I discovered that he had a girlfriend and she is pregnant too..."

"Wow Gabby..." Juarez closed the distance between them and hugged her. She put her head on his should and cried softly.

"I saw her in his house, she said me that he was playing around with me... Melanie saw them together at a bar" she wiped the tears and looked at her father.

"I loved him so much and my hearts still hurts because I saw in him the man of my life."

"We know him?" he asked.

"No, but he is from Chicago. We dated a couple weeks before I came here." Her father's expression changed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I decided to keep it on secret because if mom knew it she was going to demand I took the first plane..."

"Maybe, you wouldn't be pregnant" he added.

"You're right..." she looked at her belly.

"Look, we're gonna give you and our grandson all the support you guys need, okay?"

"Thanks. I love you" she hugged him.

"I love you too, baby girl."

/

 _One week later_

"Hello."

"Hi, Melanie."

"Hi Emilie. What's up?"

"I need a favor. Do you have a minute?"

"Yes, of course. I have one hour until my class starts."

"Look, Severide called me. Did you remember him?"

"Yeah..."

"So, he told me that Gabby and his friend, Casey broke up because she discovered his ex-girlfriend is pregnant..."

"Ex-girlfriend? I think something is wrong here. Gabby went to Casey's house and met a woman. She told Gabby that she was actually Matt's girlfriend, she was living with him. Matt was just playing with Gabby in this meantime. And I saw them together at Molly's once. So I think your friend didn't tell you all the truth..."

"Severide wouldn't lie to me..." she was intrigued.

"Can I be honest with you?" Melanie asked.

"Of course."

"This whole situation is really weird. Severide and Casey came to my house few month ago asking information about Gabby, because she wasn't picking Matt's call... I'm wondering what is really happening. Who is speaking the truth? Casey insists to speak with Gabby... because I imagine is that he is asking... no?"

"Yeah, he wants her new address... Do you know where she is living now?"

"I do. But are you gonna give it to him?" Melanie asked concerned.

"I don't know... I'm confused now..."

"I believe in you. I still I am. I told many times to Gabby to talk to him, but she made her mind. She wants nothing with him."

"How is she right now? Maybe she is cool and can listen to him."

"I doubt it. There is still something that you don't know..."

"What? You're making me nervous. Tell me" Emilie begged.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone, I mean Casey and Severide, exactly."

"Okay..." Melanie took a deep breath.

"Gabby is pregnant, Casey is the father."

"Holy crap."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No way, she is pregnant, she's having a boy."

"I never liked soap opera but this one is worth to watch."

"Don't say that" Melanie scolded her cousin.

"Sorry, but you have to give me some credit here. I am speechless..."

"What are you gonna to do? Severide will call you again."

"Actually he called me this morning. Just one last question. Are you sure that Gabby doesn't want to talk to him?"

"It's what she always says to me..."

"Okay, I'll think what I'm gonna tell to him. Don't worry, Gabby can trust on me to keep her secret."

"Thanks. I have to go..." Emilie said.

"Sure. Have a good day. Bye." Melanie found Severide's number and dialed.

"Hi, Sev."

"Hi, Melanie" he was in his office and walked to Casey's office. Matt saw him e opened the door.

"I have no good news for you."

"Oh..."

"I talked to my cousin and she didn't knew that Gabby had moved."

"Really, but they are best friends, no?" Severide wasn't buying Melanie's information. Casey was watching Severide's expression, it wasn't good.

"Yeah, yeah, but they are living distant now, these things happen..."

"I see... okay. Thanks for your help. Call me when you come to Chicago, we can do something together."

"Okay, I call you. Bye."

"So she told you Gabby's new address?"

"No, I'm sorry, her cousin doesn't know" Severide was thoughtful.

"What?" Casey asked.

"She was strange, I don't know" Severide crossed his arms.

"She was my last shot" Casey said upset.

/

"Dear, you talked to Gabby about our holidays?" Maria asked serving him a cup of tea. They were in the kitchen.

"No, honey" he didn't look at Gabby.

"What?" Gabby asked curious.

"You're gonna have a break in December. So your father and I want to spend the holidays on Chicago with Antonio, Laura and the kids." Now Gabby knew why her father wasn't looking at her.

"Okay, you can go, I think it's gonna be good for you two..." Maria cut her off.

"No, you will go with us."

"I don't wanna go... I prefer to stay. I'll be good by myself. Don't worry."

"No way, Gabby. I won't let you alone. You go..."

"Dad..." Gabby attempted to have her father's help. She couldn't go, Matt would be there.

"Juarez, don't you dare" she gave him a death glare.

"Sorry, Gabby." Gabby got up angry and went to her bedroom.

"What's going on with her?" Maria asked confused.

"I don't know, maybe we should let her staying if what she really wants."

"She told you something?"

"No..." he said drinking a sip of his coffee.

"Juarez, I want my family together on holidays. Please, don't give in allowing Gabby stays here" she insisted.

"Okay, we all go to Chicago."

/


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. No regrets**

 **Note1** : Guys, Matt will know about his son with Gabby, just give me a few chapters. Since the beginning I had intended to write like 10 chapters and just it, but as you can see we have now 12 chapters. I'm not a fan of longer ff, because I don't have many ideas to write. I try to be practical. So I hope you like this chapter and the next one will be a big one. I think someone will be caught… Ops See you!

 **Note2:** Sorry for any mistakes – my grammar in English is not good and google is my helper for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **When Antonio saw a cab parking in front of the house, he, his wife and their kids walked out to welcome Mary, Juarez and Gabby. The kids were excited because they were seeing their grandparents after a few months away. Juarez got out of the cab first, then he helped Maria getting out, and the last one was Gabby. The kids ran to meet them, while Antonio and Laura were coming behind them. Maria and Juarez were hugged by their grandkids. Gabby tried hiding herself behind her parents, she wanted to postpone this moment, but it wouldn't be possible.**

"Hi, aunt Gabby" said Eva.

"Hi, sweetheart." Eva hugged Gabby, and then Diego raised his hands to Gabby taking him in her arms. Gabby leaned to take him.

"Gabby, don't…," his mother said and it was when Laura and Antonio saw Gabby's belly, they were in shock.

"Come here, baby girl," Laura said taking Eva from Gabby's arms.

"Gabby, you ... you're pregnant?" Antonio asked still in shock. Gabby looked at her parents and then to Antonio.

"I am, Antonio ... 6 months ..." she said putting a hand over her belly.

"When did this happen?" Laura knew Antonio was an overprotective and jealous brother. Realizing that he had changed the tone of his voice, she held his arm. "How did you leave this house to study and came back pregnant, Gabby?"

"Honey, please. In front of your parent's house is not the right place to have this conversation. Let's get in, okay?"

"She's right, Antonio. Let's go..." Juarez said. "Can you help me with these bags, please?"

"Be prepared Gabby, because I want answers!" Antonio said threatening her. Then he helped his father taking the bags inside to the house. Gabby knew she couldn't get away from Antonio.

"Come on, Gabby," Maria put a hand on the Gabby's back. Gabby entered into the house, looked around and put her purse on the couch.

"I'll get some rest in my bedroom..." she rubbed her belly. Antonio was so upset that he couldn't even look at her. Gabby's parents didn't know what to do, Antonio would question them because they hadn't told Gabby was pregnant. Eva and Diego who were around were distracted watching TV. "You know where to find me, Antonio..." Then slowly Gabby went upstairs. Antonio waited some minutes.

"Laura, can you stay with the kids while I talk to my parents in the office?" She nodded.

"Yes, but you have to calm down, okay?" she asked. Antonio and his parents went to the office. Once he closed the door behind him:

"Why did you two hide me that Gabby was pregnant?" Maria sat down, she thought that it would be a long conversation.

"We knew you would have this kind of reaction..."

"It's obvious, dad. My little sister is pregnant..."

"We found it as we went to visit her, she probably would have hidden it from us until this child is born..."

"Who is the father? We know him? He's helping her?" He asked crossing his arms.

"We don't know him," Maria said. "She refuses to say to us..."

"Maybe, he is threatening her… she was abused, so…" Juarez cut him off.

"No, Antonio... she wasn't abused, she assured that for us. Look, we push her to tell us who he is, but you know Gabby... "

"She had a future, now..." this time Mara cut him off.

"She still has, Antonio..." his mother stood up and stood in front of him. "We are living with her to help during the pregnancy, then she can continue attending classes and when our grandson is here..."

"She's expecting a boy?"

"Yes ... it's a boy" Maria smiled and for the first time Antonio also smiled. "She needs us, son..." she put her hand on his face and Antonio reacted by putting his hand over hers.

"I understand ... I just didn't expect..." Antonio said sadly.

"We neither, but there is nothing we can do and believe me, your sister will be an amazing mother."

"I'm sure she will, mom," and he hugged her and Antonio let a few tears fall. Gabby just got up when her mother called for dinner. Despite the news of her pregnancy earlier that day, the dinner went well. Later that night while Maria, Juarez, Laura and the kids were in the living room unwrapping gifts brought from Pennsylvania, Gabby and Antonio went to the office.

"So what you want to tell me? I'm ready for anything you want to tell me... "Gabby said.

"Believe me, a few hours ago I had a lot to talk to you... But now, I don't know..."

"Antonio, my hormones make me cry for everything, but I can handle it, okay? You can yell at me if you want and say terrible things... I know I disappointed you, mom and dad... " He looked at her for a few seconds before approaching her. Gabby's eyes were watering.

"I love you and no matter what happens I will always be by your side..." Gabby wiped a tear that ran down her face. "And this guy..." he said looking at her belly, "... I already love him too..." Gabby couldn't contain her emotional and she started sobbing.

"Now, I'll blame you for making me cry ..." she said and they hugged each other.

"You can blame me for anything, I can handle it." They laughed and cried tears of joy.

/

"Mom, how many gifts we still have to buy?" Gabby asked as she sat while her mother was choosing a dress to try on.

"I have just one to buy and you?"

"I have to buy Eva and Diego's gifts."

"You wanna go home and tomorrow we come back?"

"No, I'm tired, but I want to buy them today. Despite Christmas be a special holiday, it's also a terrible time to buy anything. "

"Okay, I'll just try on this dress and we'll buy the gifts." Gabby was avoiding her parent's friends, so getting out of her house was a nightmare. She has believed if they saw her pregnant probably they would reprove her. As the temperatures were lower at this time, she could hide her belly with a huge coat, plus she hadn't gained much weight.

"I don't believe you brought me with you."

"Matt, my sister is working these days, I can only count on you to help me. But if you wanna go..." Hallie said annoying.

"Please calm down, it's not good for the baby when you're hectic." Hallie was 8 months pregnant and had stopped working a few weeks ago.

"So you'll help me buy these gifts or not?"

"All right, just tell me where you want to go." After an hour Hallie and Matt were at the toy store. Matt wanted to buy some gifts for Herrmann's kids. As Hallie was tired, she decided to wait for him at the store entrance in a place where there were chairs for customers.

"Mom, what do you think?" Gabby asked showing her a beautiful doll.

"Oh she's so cute. Eva will love it. You should buy…"

"Okay, I'll take it. Now we need to buy Diego's gift…" Gabby said satisfied.

"The section for boys is right there…" Maria pointed it to Gabby.

"You're not going with me?"

"I'll meet you there later… I think I'll take one toy for my friend's granddaughter."

"Oh okay..."

"You're holding so many bags... Let me get some..."

"No, it's okay, you're holding as many as me. I'm going there..." Mary nodded. Gabby looked several toys but couldn't choose one. She made sure to read the instructions on the packaging of each one checking if them were safe for a kid of three years old. When Matt came to toys session for boys, he was amazed at the amount of toys they had, he felt a little lost. Then his eyes stopped on a brunette a few meters ahead of him, holding a toy in her hand and the other had a lot of bags.

"Gabby..." he said. Gabby recognized his voice immediately and her reaction was to cover her belly holding the bags in front of her, then she turned in the opposite direction, she intended to leave quickly, leaving him behind.

"Please, Gabby... don't go..." he asked. She stopped as she heard his request, but a few seconds later she started walking again. He took a few quick steps towards her.

"Gabby, please..." she stopped again. And he stayed where he was. She turned toward him. She held the bags in front of her trying to hide the belly. She was relieved that she was wearing a large coat. They stayed quiet…

"You're beautiful as always ..." he said. She remained in silence. "Are you okay?" She just nodded. "Oh that's great... I imagine you will spend Christmas with your family... You always told me you have a big family and you're very close..."

"I... I have to go..." she said." My mother is waiting for me..."

"Wait ... Can we talk...?"

"We have nothing to talk to... so..."

"Gabby, you never gave me a real chance to explain myself." Matt took a few steps forward and Gabby took a step back.

"I don't want to hear anything, I've made my choice. Just leave me alone!"

"I don't want to, Gabby. I love you…"

"This is not my problem!"

"Matt, why are you taking so long?" Hallie asked upset. It took a few seconds for Hallie realize it was Gabby before her, Gabby instead recognized Hallie immediately. Matt looked at Hallie who was a few meters behind him.

"Hallie, you can give me a break, please?"

"No, I can't. I'm not feeling well... "she lied. He turned toward Gabby and she was not there anymore. He looked around, but she was gone… again.

"Matt, please. Let's go before I have your son here..."

"Mom, let's go..." Gabby said hastily.

"What is it, Gabby? You're pale" her mother was worried.

"I'm not feeling well. Another day we buy the gifts. Let's go, please "she insisted.

"Okay, okay ..." and they left.

/

"Hey, I saw your calls now. What happened?"

"I saw her, Severide." Casey drank other sip of his beer.

"Who?"

"Gabby ... she's in Chicago."

"Have you been drinking, Matt?"

"A little... she's still so beautiful... I love this girl, Sev ... and she wants nothing with me..."

"Matt ... it's hard for me to say this, but maybe it's time to you forget her..."

"How I supposed to do that? Tell me... Because I don't know... "

"Maybe you should meet another girl... or maybe give a chance to Hallie, after all you two are having a child together..."

"I don't know ... I wanted to go to Gabby's house now and make her listen to me..."

"You know you can't do that... she'll be more upset with you, besides what her parents would say? They never knew about you..."

"You're right…"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Try to forget her as you suggested... I think there is nothing else I can do..." he said feeling defeated.

"Please don't drink too much. I'll step tomorrow at your house... "

"Okay, good night!"

/

 _One month later_

"Hallie, what happened?" Casey was in his office at the firehouse.

"Matt, I'm going to the hospital. The baby is coming… "she said by the phone.

"Okay, I'll meet tou there." The truck and the squad waited in reception while Matt was with Hallie in the room. The firehouse was called to attend a building on fire. Matt was replaced by Herrmann as a lieutenant of 81. After a few hours, finally the baby was born. He was a beautiful baby, big and healthy. It took over an hour until Matt could introduce him to his co-workers. He was so happy and proud. After that day he saw Gabby, he decided to give a new chance to Hallie, but they weren't living together.

"Oh look to you... How are you, Hallie?" Sam asked.

"What are you doing here? Go away before Matt comes back."

"Why should I? After all, the baby is my son, I have right to see him..."

"You have no right, you know…" she yelled at him. Matt opened the door soon after.

"What's going on here?" Matt was with the baby in his arms and noticed that Hallie was angry.

"Nothing ... it's nothing, honey. The doctor only came to check if everything was alright with me. Right?" Sam nodded and looked at the baby for a few seconds. Matt found it very strange, but said nothing.

"It's a beautiful boy."

"Yes..." and Matt smiled as he looked at his son.

"I'll leave you alone. Congratulations for the baby" and he left the room. Hallie feared for a moment that Sam would tell the truth to Matt. She had to do something about Sam, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please, leave your thoughts and ideas. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. No regrets**

Hi, thanks for the reviews and sorry for my delay. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and share with me some of your thoughts about this chapter.

(Again, sorry any mistakes)

* * *

 _Two days later_

"Let me help you" Hallie's sister asked. She grabbed the baby's bag and put it on her shoulder as Hallie get in the car. Matt was holding Harry, that was the name Hallie chose and he accepted it. After Hallie get comfortable, he gave the baby to her.

"I'll follow you, Matt" Linda said to him. Hallie and Matt weren't living together, but for now she was going to stay at his home. She needed help with the baby, their baby.

"Okay, I see you there." A few minutes later, they arrived at Matt's place. Matt put the crib in his bedroom, thus way would be easier for them to take care of Harry when him mostly needed them.

"Where I can put your suitcases Hallie?" they were in the hallway of Matt's house.

"Matt?" Hallie questioned him.

"Oh put them in the spare bedroom, I don't have space for them in mine" he spoke as he entered his bedroom. Linda walked in the spare bedroom while Hallie followed Matt.

"Can you look him for a few minutes while I organize my things?" his back was to her as he was putting Harris in the crib.

"Of course..." he said without take his eyes from the baby. "We're gonna be good, aren't we little guy?" Hallie smiled, she got what she wanted: a father for her baby. Matt was already attached to the baby.

"Thanks." She get closed to him and hugged him from behind and kissed his shoulder. "I think he looks like you..."

"Do you think? My mom thinks he looks like with you..."

"Yeah? Sorry but I disagree with her..." the baby didn't resemble Matt, although Hallie was determined to make her plan works out. Matt was the father of her baby until the end, against all the evidence. "I think he has your features... I'm pretty sure."

"Excuse me, Hallie?" Hallie turned around. "Are you gonna need some help?" Linda asked.

"Yes..." she looked at Matt and Harry one last time and left the bedroom. As soon as Hallie and Linda were alone, Linda questioned her about her behavior before them left the room at the hospital.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Hallie opened one of her suitcases.

"Hallie, I know you, please just tell me the truth..." she insisted.

"The truth is that man outside is Harry's father" Hallie said looking straight at her sister's eyes. "Harry has the most amazing father in the world" Hallie crossed her arms.

"Why was Sam in your room, Hallie? Are you cheating Matt again?" Hallie grabbed Linda's arm.

"Can you... please be quiet? I'm not cheating Matt... Sam was there because he is a doctor so..."

"I'm not buying it..."

"Look if you want to ruin everything to me, just leave..." Hallie said angry.

"Matt is a great guy, he doesn't deserve this..."

"Sam rejected his son, his own son, I had to do something..." Hallie started to pace in the bedroom. "I didn't have a choice, I couldn't raise this child alone, Linda..."

"You have me... your sister... you didn't have to lie..."

"Linda... I can't step back now, I can't... Matt loves my son..."

"I don't know what to say to you anymore..." they looked to each other for a few seconds. "I have to go... Just be careful" she kissed Hallie's cheek and left. When Sam appeared in Hallie's room that day, he threatened her, he said he wouldn't allow his son had Matt's name. Then he gave her a deadline to tell Matt the truth, if she didn't tell him, he would ask for a paternity test. She didn't know what to do, but tell the truth wasn't on her plans.

* * *

 _One week later_

"Matt, I was thinking... How about visiting my parents in Wisconsin?" Hallie was washing the dishes of the dinner as Matt prepared a bottle for Harriy, he was having some difficulties to breastfeed. "They don't know him yet and soon you're gonna back to work..."

"I don't know, Hallie. I have some constructions jobs to do here."

"Can you just think about? I really wanna go..." Matt didn't know, of course, but Hallie was trying to run away from Chicago in the next days, Sam had called a lot of times warning her about the deadline.

"I'll see what I can do, no promises," he said before left her alone. Matt couldn't cancel his constructions jobs and Sam was really determined to take Harris away of her if she didn't tell the truth to Matt. Then, two days later when Matt arrived from one of his construction job, he found a letter from Hallie saying that she and Harry were going to Wisconsin to visit her parents. Earlier that day he called her many times, but she didn't pick up his calls. Then he realized that Hallie took her two suitcases and almost Harry's clothes and things, what it was really strange. So he decided to call Linda to check if she knew anything.

"Hi, Linda. It's Matt..." he was sitting on the bed.

"Hi..."

"Sorry, for bothering you, but you spoke with Hallie today?"

"No, no really... Why?" Linda get in her car.

"She doesn't answer my calls and I found a letter from her saying she and Harris were going to Wisconsin..."

"I didn't know she was going to visit my parents... I talked to mom yesterday and she didn't say anything... Maybe Hallie will surprise them..."

"Do you think?"

"Not sure... Look, I'll call her and if I get something I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay, thanks..." they turned off.

* * *

 _Next day_

"Hallie... why didn't you answer my call? What is happening?"

"Matt called you?" she was holding Harry on her arms.

"Of, course, he is worried about you guys... I talked to mom last night and she said that you weren't there..."

"Linda, Sam is gonna take my son away from me, I can't let this happen..." she said crying.

"And about Matt, Hallie? For him, Harry is his son..."

"I know... I know... I don't know what do to with him..."

"You could start telling him the truth..."

"You could do that for me, sister..." Linda cut her off.

"No way, Hallie. You have to clean your own shit... I said from the beginning to you: don't lie and assume your own responsibilities... and you chose the easy way..."

"Okay, okay... but just give me a few days..." Harris started to cry.

"Do you think Matt will wait a few days to know how his supposed son is, Hallie? Are you crazy?"

"I'll call him okay, I just can't to return to Matt's house or yours because Sam knows these places..." Hallie gave Harris a bottle.

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm still in Chicago, in a hotel room and I contracted a lawyer... Sam have a lot of connections in this city, I need to be prepared for anything..."

"Okay, please be careful..."

* * *

 _Next day at the firehouse_

"Lieutenant, there is someone waiting for you in the meeting room..." Connie said when she saw him and the other guys coming from a call.

"Who is Connie?"

"He said his name is Sam Chandler..."

"I think I already heard this name... I don't know... Thanks anyway, Connie..."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant." Matt walked in the meeting room and Sam stood up.

"Hi, I'm Matthew Casey, Connie said you were waiting for me..."

"Yes, Sam Chandler..." they shook hands.

"I think I know you..."

"You're right... I'm a doctor at Chicago Med..."

"Oh... yeah, yeah... Please take a seat."They both were sitting now.

"So... what bring you here?" Matt asked.

"I'm gonna be straight with you... Hallie is lying to you..." Matt cut him off.

"What?" Matt got confused due Sam's statement.

"There is no easy way to say that, but Harry is not your son, he is my son... Hallie lied to you all the time..."

"Why are you doing that? Are you out of your mind?" Matt said getting up and Sam stood up after him.

"I'm here to tell you the truth... Hallie used you because... because when she said she was pregnant, I pushed her away... But now I want my son and I want to give him my name..."

"Hallie never would do that..." Matt said angry.

"Do you know why she left you at first case, I mean, before she returned to you saying that she was pregnant?"

"No, she just left..."

"She left you because of me... she believed that I would leave my wife and kids for her, so the first thing she did to stuck me: get pregnant..."

"I can't believe this..." Matt said pacing the room.

"You two anytime discussed about having kids..." Sam asked.

"No, she always said that wasn't prepared..."

"Although she got pregnant..."

"I... I want you to leave..."

"Okay, I will, but I need you to know that I will fight for my son until the end..." Sam walked out. Severide heard a loud knock from his office, he turned around and watched Casey pacing nervously in his office. Severide knocked Casey's door and entered.

"Hey, what happened?"

"You won't believe..." he shook his head.

"Tell me and I'll tell you..."

"A man came to me and said that Harry is not my son, but his."

"No, are you kidding me?" he said disbeliever.

"Look at me, Sev... You think I'd make a joke about this?" he yelled.

"Of course not, it's just..." Severide crossed his arms. "Hallie answered any one of your calls?"

"No... I'm in shock..." then his phone started to ring. For his surprise was Hallie calling and he showed it to Severide.

"Hallie..."

"Matt... I missed your calls..."

"Where are you? How is Harris?" he said loud.

"He is fine... We need to talk, Matt..."

"Just tell me where you are and I'll meet you there..."

"I... I'll send a text where we can meet, okay?"

"Something seems off to me, Hallie..."

"Just meet me there, please. I have to go..." she turned off.

"So... what she said?"

"She needs to talk to me... I'll see chief, I need to know the truth..." Chief allowed him to go and put another guy to replace him. One hour later, Hallie and Matt met at the place she said to him. He was already there when she arrived.

"Where is my son?" he didn't even wait her to take a seat.

"He is with my sister... I couldn't bring him with me..." she sat.

"Why? I want to see Harry..."

"Matt... listen to me... I never intended to hurt you or..." he cut her off.

"... lie to me?" he was really upset.

"Matt, I..." she started to cry... "I'm sorry, Matt, but Harry is not your son..." Matt knew that he could listen these words from Hallie, but really heard them were terrible.

"How could you..." he gasped, "I..." they stayed in silence for a few minutes, then he got up.

"I really love Harry and I will miss him... he walked a few steps and turned around, "...and one more thing: Sam..." Hallie jumped a little when Matt spoke his name, "... he is looking for you and Harry..." after that he walked out of the place.

* * *

 _Two moths later_

"Gabby, honey... you're gonna miss your class..." Maria said sitting on her bed. Gabby with eyes still closed and one hand resting over her large belly

"I'm not feeling well today..." she opened her eyes, "I think I'm not going..."

"What is it? Your lower back is hurting?" Gabby nodded.

"The baby doesn't let me sleep anymore, I rolled on the bed all night..." Maria put a hand on her back.

"Soon he will be here, just one month and I'll be holding my grandson..." Maria smiled as Gabby let out let out a loud sharp of pain.

"Hey... Gabby..." her mother stood up quickly, "I'll call your father..." but Gabby grabbed Maria's hand, pulling her to sit again.

"Don't, I'm okay... It's just your grandson kicking my ribs..." she said trying to assure her mother.

"I'm not convinced, Gabby..." Maria gave her a sternly look.

"Look, give me some credit, okay? I just need to rest and I'll be fine..." Maria looked at her for a few seconds and nodded.

"Okay, but if you cry out like that again, we're going to the hospital. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, mom. I'm listen to you..."

"Why are you so stubborn, Gabby?" Maria ran a hand through Gabby's hair.

"I'm not... I'm just your daughter" Gabby laughed.

"My loved daughter... Love you," Maria kissed her head. "Now rest, it is what you need..."

"Love you too... I mean, we love you..."

"My grandson will be so spoiled, my God..." Maria said a putting a hand on Gabby's belly.

"Oh no, please... you and dad will put me in some trouble, I bet."

"You're totally right, but we're gonna discuss it later. Get some sleep, at least try..." and Maria left the bedroom.

"Now, baby, listen to your mother, okay?" Gabby said as looked to her belly. "You can't born right now... I know you want to meet all your crazy family, but you have to wait... You are so loved and wanted for everyone, believe me we are so anxious to meet you... Sometimes I wonder if you're gonna look like you father, it somehow scares me, because part of me hates your father and at the same time I love him, because of you..." the baby kicked. "Oh, I felt that..." Gabby smiled. "I hope one day you forgive me for not telling your father about you..." a tear rolled down her face. "Maybe, I made a bad choice hiding my pregnancy... I don't know..." she wiped others tears. "What I really know is that I'll be here for everything you need... always."

Later the night, Gabby and her parents had dinner and talked a little in the living room. Then Gabby decided to lay down on her bed, she caught just half hour of sleeping when she woke up feeling a pain like a contraction. She thought it could be a false alarm, so she stayed calm, but soon she realized the contraction were regular, she got scared. It was too early to give birth. She sat up on the bed, and doing it she felt a massive pelvic pain. Something was really wrong. With much effort she walked to her parents's bedroom and knocked the door before open it.

"Mom... Dad..." her mother was reading a book as her father was sleeping.

"Gabby..." Maria saw that Gabby was in pain. "Juarez, wake up" she said patting him.

"Mom..." Gabby was almost crying. "... something is wrong..." and it was when she felt some liquid rolling down her legs. "Mom, help me..." her mother ran to support her.

"Juarez, let's take her to the hospital, change your clothes..."

"Mom..." Gabby was crying, "my baby..."

"Hey, look at me, you both are gonna be fine, okay?"

"I'm scared..." his father was now by her side and Maria went to change her clothes.

"We here with you, my dear. Have some faith, this boy will be fine..." Gabby nodded, but her tears didn't fade.

"I'm ready, let's go!" When they got inside of the car, Maria called Gabby's doctor and she said that she would be meeting them there. As soon as she gets at the hospital she was led to a room, her doctor entered a few minutes later. Dr. Sandy examined Gabby as Gabby's parents were in the corner of the room watching the hole situation.

"Gabby, I need you stay calm okay?" Linda said and called Gabby's parents to be closer. "Your bag ruptured..."

"Oh, no..." Gabby cried out. Her mother held her hand.

"What are we gonna do, Dr.?" Juarez asked.

"You are 1 cm dilated, Gabby, and the heart beat of the baby is low, so we have to do a c-section immediately."

"My God... Please Sandy, don't let my baby die, please I don't care anything, just save by baby, please..." Gabby said desperately. This time Maria had tears rolling down her face, the possibility the lose her daughter and her grandson were too much for them.

"Please, Dr. save both..." Maria pleaded.

"We will, we have a great team here. I'll be prepared and someone will come to prepare you to the surgery," then the doctor leave them. A nurse and an assistant came in and got Gabby prepared. They parents said to her some words and Gabby entered the surgery room.

"Juarez, I'm afraid... if Gabby loses our grandson...I..."

"Hey, where is your faith, hun?" Juarez implied.

"Sorry, it's so hard see our daughter in so much pain..."

"Yes, but she's gonna be fine and our grandson... let's call Antonio, okay?"

"You're right, we need all our family together right now."

* * *

 **Please leave your review! Next chapter is the one you all are waiting for, at least I think so.**


	14. Chapter 14

**14 - No regrets**

Hi! I'm sorry for not update, lack of inspiration and such struggle to find the right way to write it held me until a few days ago. I hope you like it. Maybe you will find some mistakes, sorry for that. And please write a review.

* * *

 _Two moths ago_

Two knocks at the door and Severide entered into Matt's office. "Hey, how was everything there?" Matt was sat in the chair with his head down, covering his face with his hands. He didn't answer Severide. Then he presumed that what Casey said to him earlier was true. Harry was not Matt's son. Hallie lied to him the whole time. Made Matt believe the finally he got the family that he had dreamt about and now he was left with nothing, but heartbreaking again, devastated. Severide put a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"He's not my son... Sev..." Matt told him still covering his face, hiding the tears that were rolling down. Hallie broke up their relationship without a reason in the past, leaving him with millions questions about his own actions toward her, if he had done something wrong to her left him and the truth was that Hallie cheated him while they were together in the past for a selfish reason. He was a good guy, he thought, he didn't deserve this. Because he was a good guy, he accepted Hallie before he knew what were her plans. They even started to date again after Harry was born. Harry... he loves the kid deeply, just these few days without him were painful, now he's gone forever. He felt weak and angry at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Matt... And I feel bad because I said to you give another chance to Hallie..." Matt looked at Severide this time. His eyes were red and puffy. Before he got in the firehouse, Matt cried inside of his car for a few minutes.

"It was my fault, don't take this on you... I had to know better before she suddenly got in my life again..."

"Look, I'm here for everything you need..."

"I know, thanks..." Matt stood up and sat at the edge of his table. "I... lost Gabby because of Hallie's lies, you know... If never of this had happened we could still be together. Every morning I got myself thinking about her..."

"You know the truth now, so we guys can have a new chance..." Severide said trying to cheer up Matt.

"I don't think so, she was pretty clear about her feelings toward me... Besides, I feel lost and empty... broken... My days of good guy is getting a end..." he was really upset.

"Don't say that... Good things will come to your way, believe!" Severide gave him a half smile.

"There is just one thing that I believe right now and I hope you help me with that..."

"What?" Severide asked quickly.

"A couple of beers tomorrow night and invite anyone who you want, I'll pay..."

"Matt, I don't think it is the best way..." Matt cut him off.

"Severide, I need this... I need to forget for one night that my life is a shit and everything sucks..." he said angrily. Severide noticed that there wasn't turning back for Matt. Then he would assure that his friend wouldn't get himlself in trouble.

"Okay, okay... I'll be there with you, you can count on me..." Matt nodded. Severide left him alone. He grabbed his phone on the table. He searched for the pictures section on it. There were several pics of Harry, he wasn't prepared to let it go, not yet. One picture after another he found one of Gabby and him. She was sitting on his lap, he was looking at the camera and she was kissing him on the cheek. His smile was wide, they both were really happy. He never had met a girl like her. She had this thing before they made love, she liked to traced his face with the tip of her fingers, capturing his features, then he would say that he loved her... The sounds that slipped from her mouth as they were making love, put on him on fire. She knew the words that would increase his movements on her...

"Knock, knock..."

"What?" he said turning around as he saw Herrmann looking at him intensely.

"I'm sorry, Chief Boden wants to see you..."

"Ah, all right, thanks."

"Are you okay?" Herrmann asked worriedly.

"Yeah of course... I was just thinking about my plans tomorrow night..."

"I got it..." but Herrmann didn't buy his words.

"Thanks again..." Matt tapped Herrmann's shouder and walked out.

Three days later Matt was found by Severide at the house of a random girl that he had met at Molly's when they went out together. "What are you doing here?" Matt said as he opened the door for him. Matt was wearing only on underwear and a t-shirt of the previously night.

"I came to rescue you..." he spoke looking at the empty beers at the center table in the living room, what it didn't go unnoticed for Matt who laughed at him.

"I'm a big boy, Sev... I'm good, believe in me..." Although Severide knew that was a lie. Matt crossed his arms over his chest. That was when Patricia came in wearing only her underwear.

"Everything okay, baby?" she asked hugging Matt from behind and started kissing his shoulder as she stared at Severide. That made Severide asked himself if she was flirting with him.

"Yes, it's just my friend Severide... Do you remember him of the other night?"

"Of course... he was our driver, right?" She smiled at Severide. Matt nodded at her. "Do you want coming? There is enough room for you too..."

"No, I passed that... I am bringing my friend to work and thank you for take care of him..." Severide was being sarcastic in the last part. "Matt, I'm waiting for you downstairs..."

"Sev... look... serious?" Matt was annoyed.

"Serious... don't make me drag you out of here" Severide pointed his finger at him.

"Wow..." Patricia exclaimed. "You are an idiot... jerk..." she yelled at him as she stepped forward.

"And you think you are better than me?" Severide raised his voice.

"Hey, hey, you two stop... I'm going... I see you downstairs, Sev..." Severide stared at Patricia briefly and walked out. Matt closed the door.

"You don't need to leave..." Patricia told him. Matt walked into the bedroom.

"Actually, I have to... work... you know..." he wore his pants.

"I get it..." She approached him and kissed him. "But serious your friend is an jerk..."

"Please, don't say that if you want to see me again..."

"Oh... okay then..." she hadn't liked Severide, but she wouldn't let him stay between her and Matt. "Call me later?"

"Look, I'm not looking for anything serious... let's keep things cool, okay?" She nodded against her will.

"I'm good with that..." she kissed him again and he left.

* * *

 _Current days (at the hospital)_

"Doctor, how is my daughter?" asked Maria as she saw Sandy coming close to them. Juarez was holding his wife's hand tightly.

"The surgery was successful and she is stable... we're sending her to a room, as soon as possible a nurse will get you there..." Maria and Juarez looked to each other letting out a sound of relief.

"And about our grandson... he is okay, right?" Juarez asked anxious.

"He is a baby of 37th weeks, he was born with respiratory distress..."

"Oh no..." exclaimed Maria putting a hand over her mouth.

"...because that we are sending him to UCI, he will need oxygen for now... We're gonna observe him during his first hours of the life... any change we'll inform you..."

"I... you..." Maria couldn't say what she was thinking, her heart was broken, her grandson suffering and that was too much, she couldn't handle it.

"Doctor... I need to know he is in at risk?" Juarez was straight.

"As I said he is a premature baby, then the risks are several, so my advice for you is hold on hope... he seems to be a strong boy..."

"I bet he is, like her mother..." Maria gave a half smile.

"Now I have to go, from one hour I'll be visiting Gabby and we can talk more..." Dr. Sandy told them.

"Thanks Doc..." Juarez squeezed her hand. They sat for a while, minutes later Antonio called them asking for information about his sister and nephew. Their parents told him were they have known until that moment. Antonio tried to give them some hope and said he, Laura and kids were going to pray for both. Maria cried a lot for a few minutes on Juarez's shoulder. He consoled her, though he even wanted to cry for grandson and for his daughter.

A moment later a nurse took them to Gabby's room. They got close to her...

"Mom..." Gabby spoke slowly.

"Hey... don't talk... you have to rest..." Maria begged.

"Were you crying? What happened?" Gabby shifted on the bed.

"Gabby, please calm down..." her dad insisted holding her arm.

"Just please..." she eyes were watering, "... my son... no..." she thought the worst.

"He's in the ICU... he is with respiratory distress, he needs oxygen..." her mother told her quickly.

"I want see him, mom... I want see him now..." Gabby grabbed her mother's hand.

"Gabby, you had a c-section, you can't move and even talk too much, please the doctor will be here soon... let's wait, okay?" Maria informed her. Gabby nodded as the tears insisted to fall. As the doctor promised, she visited Gabby and answered some of her questions. After she heard the situation of her son, she thought may she being punish for not tell about the baby to Matt, she was blaming herself for what was happening with her Sandy didn't allow her to get up, he recommended she should stay a couple of hours still on bed, however Maria and Juarez were allowed to visit him.

A nurse indicated them where was their grandson. At first they got a bit shocked because their grandson didn't resemble Gabby, his skin was white and his hair blond, took a few seconds to Maria to point out that she thought he had Gabby's nose at least and chin also. He opened his eyes a few time, and Juarez could assure that his eyes were blue. At the afternoon, Gabby finally could visit her son, she still hadn't chosen a name for him, she said she needed to see him first, then she would be able to give him a name. Gabby walked into the alone, her parents had thought that she deserved a moment with her little bundle. Even before she has seen him, she had tears on the eyes, slowly she walked in... she didn't get shock as much as her parents, but for sure she was impressed how her son resembled Matt. She looked at him for long minutes and caressed him through the ports on the incubator, even being a premature baby, he wasn't tiny, he was beautiful. Seeing him melted her heart.

"So, what's his name?" her mother asked as she saw gabby walking out.

"It's Jacob..."

"It's the name of your grandfather..." her father said.

"Yeah... I know he just born but I think he gave me a little smile, one that remembered grandfather Jacob..."

"Giving his name to our grandson, it's a great gesture..." he father kissed her head.

"Thanks, dad..."

* * *

 _A few weeks later_

Jacob stayed five days on the oxygen, Gabby wasn't able to breastfeed, he had a gastroesophageal reflux and they needed to adopt a formula to feed him. It was a painful situation for her. She was dreaming about having this kind of bond with him, however she was happy because he was being feed, he needed to gain weight.

He wasn't totally out of the woods. One time he was almost being released when of no where he got a infection and he had to stay longer. Gabby was released by the doctor after three days of Jacob's birth. Gabby really didn't have a schedule about being at the hospital with Jacob, sometimes she stayed there all day, 24 hours a day, ofter she was going home to sleep.

Today was a good day for Jacob, he wasn't anymore at the incubator, Maria and Juarez visited him the day after Gabby called them. Around 8 p.m. she was at their apartment, she was very tired... in the middle of the night her phone rang. In the end of the call she was sobbing, she ran to her parent's bedroom saying they needed to go to the hospital, Jacob had had a cardiac arrest. When they arrived there, only Gabby was allowed to seem him, her heart broke when she saw him with wires. The doctor said he was stable, but can't explain how suddenly that happened. They spent the rest of the night there, really afraid to let Jacob and something happens.

Juarez has thought since his grandson was born that baby's father should know about him. He should be by his side. Gabby was his daughter, but Juarez wasn't blind, hiding her pregnancy wasn't a good idea. In the last weeks Jacob showed them how his healthy could be fragile, and if something bad happened with Jacob, maybe Gabby would regret about not tell about him to the baby's father. So he made a decision, not a good on Gabby's eyes, however someone needed to do that.

In the next day he called to Melanie, Gabby and her were friends since kinds, she knew everything about Gabby. He believed that she had the necessary information that he was looking for.

 _While at the firehouse_

The firehouse arrived three hours later after the first call of the day. It was an intense one and dragged out their strength and required a lot of their efforts. Matt was walking into the common room as his phone rang.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"Hello. Matthew Casey?" the other person asked.

"Yes, it's me..." Casey was walking to his office.

"You don't know, but probably know my daughter: Gabriela Dawson" Matt got confused.

"Yeah... I know..." he closed the office's door.

"Look, maybe it's crazy what I'm going to say to you... though I hope you make the best decision..."

"Sorry, but what are you talking about? Why did you mention Gabby's name? We haven't seen each other a long time..." Matt sat on the his bed.

"I know... I'm her father. My name is Juarez..." Matt's eyes wide.

"Oh I'm confused..." he got up from the bed. "Is Gabby okay?" he got worried for one moment.

"Yes, she is fine... I'm calling about other thing..." Juarez thought for one second if he should continue or not. Then he decided to move forward. "Just listen to me carefully..." Juarez told him about Jacob and how he was at the moment and more importantly: Jacob was his son. Matt stayed quiet for a few minutes, what was totally understandable before he express his thoughts.

"Sir... I never hadn't seen her pregnant... In fact, I had seen her one time on holidays Christmas and she didn't seem pregnant... Is this a kind of joke?"

"I never would do that... she was hiding her pregnancy for everyone... It's a long story... The important thing is your son needs you by his side... Please come to visit him before it's too late..."

"I'm sorry again... you can't believe that I will trust in you... I shouldn't tell this, but in the past someone made believe I was father of one baby and it was a lie, a big one... so don't expect..." Juarez cut him off.

"I'm just trying to give a chance to my grandson to know his father... And you are right I'm a unknown person for you, it's hard to believe in what I say..."

"In the other hand, Gabby never would hide this from me, she couldn't..."

"I don't know what to say... I had to give it a shot... I appreciate for listen to me and have a good day..."

"You too..." Matt was in shock. This couldn't be true. He didn't have a son.

"Hey... Otis is gonna cook again, do you believe?" Severide said. Matt was concentrated looking to the ground with crossed arms. "Matt...Matt" he said loud this time.

"A man called and told me that Gabby got pregnant and I'm the father..."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sorry, for not update so soon as you all wanted. There is a huge possibility that I don't reach your expectations in this chapter, forgive me. So if you like this chapter leave a review, if not leave one too. Sorry any mistakes.

* * *

 _Previously_

"Hey... Otis is gonna cook again, do you believe?" Severide said. Matt was concentrated looking to the ground with crossed arms. "Matt...Matt" he said loud this time.

"A man called me and told me that Gabby got pregnant and I'm the father..."

...

"What are you saying, man?" Severide was confused.

"Come in and close the door!" Casey asked him. Severide came in and sat on Casey's bunk.

"So... a man, Juarez, I think... he called me a few minutes ago and told me that I have a son..." Matt wasn't believing in his own words, because that he stopped to pace in his office. Nothing was making sense.

"And what about Gabby? You said her name..." Severide pointed out.

"She is the mother! Can you believe that? This whole thing is crazy, right? Gabby, she wasn't pregnant when I saw her a few months ago..." Casey rubbed his forehead trying to draw any detail from that day.

"He called and just said that or there are more?" Severide was curious.

"Yeah... he... he told me that my son... I mean... the baby is sick..." Casey looked at Severide and expressed to him how scared he was about knowing that there was a kid outside sick and possibly he could be his son.

"Wow... this is huge..." Severide rubbed his neck. As like Matt, he was stunned and speechless.

"Juarez wants me to visit that kid, he believes his grandson has the right to have his father by his side..." Casey gave up to be standing and sat down on the chair. He rested his elbows on his knees and brought together his hand to his mouth. "Gabby never would hide this from me, right?" He murmured. "It would be so cruel... I... I..." he bowed down his head.

"I can call to Emilie..." Severide sugested.

"No... she won't say us anything... we never got lucky with her..." he declared defeated.

"What are you thinking about?"

"...this baby... his name is Jacob..." Casey was feeling lost.

"It's a strong name... he must be a strong little guy..." Severide sigh thinking about that baby and his possible destiny.

"I hope so... Look, I'm not a insensible guy, but after everything I lived with Hallie and Harry... I don't know... I don't think I can get through another heartbreak... First Gabby, then Hallie and Harry... Now Gabby again and lying to me about my own son... I can't believe she would able to do that, after all we lived... I never loved someone like I loved her..."

"So..." Severide got up and stood face a face with Casey. "You made your mind... you aren't believing in what this guy told to you..." Severide knows Casey very well, he knows his friend doesn't turn his back to anyone. However, he had his limits and Hallie pushed them.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Maria asked her husband after saw him still quiet since yesterday.

"Nothing..." he responded while he was staring the ceiling of their bedroom.

"I know you, you are not the kind of a quiet guy... Tell me! What's bothering you?" she insisted. She was on her back on the bed and decided to turn on her side to have a better look on him.

"Nothing serious, believe me!" he said turning his head to look at her and he put his hand above her that was resting on her chest.

"It's about our financial? I am worried about that too..." Maria sigh and rested her head on her husband shoulder. "With everything that has happening, I think we lost the control of our spending... We wasn't expecting that Jacob would be at the hospital for so long... and the rent of his place is so expensive... Thank God, we saved money to pay Gabby's college..." Suddenly Maria started to cry quietly.

"Hey... why are you crying?" he husband got worried and brought her face to looked at him.

"I'm scared... very scared that our grandson might to die... Juarez..." and her cry got louder. "I know I have to be strong for Gabby, but I'm afraid and I don't know what to do with that..."

He started to rubbed a hand over her arm trying to comfort her. "I'm afraid too, my darling, but I chose to have faith in our love for Jacob, it will give him strength to win this battle... We need to do this..." She listened to him and nodded her head.

".. I love you..."

"I love you too...And you were right before..." he was struggling with what he did yesterday. He wasn't so sure he did the right thing calling Casey to reveal the truth about Jacob. If he just lost his time... "I have a reason to be quiet..."

"Yeah?" Maria wiped the tears on her face. She sat down on the bed an Juarez did the same.

"I... I called Jacob's father yesterday..." she cut him off.

"What? Why? Gabby spoke to me that he wants nothing with Jacob..." she said loud to him.

"A time ago Gabby told me she never talked to him about her pregnancy... so he doesn't know he has a son... and I think Jacob has the right to have his father by his side..."

"It seems you and Gabby shared some secrets, I am right?"

"Please, Maria... it's not time for this now..." he was getting frustrated with the whole thing.

"Okay... okay... so what did you say to him?" she folded her arms.

"I said our daughter got pregnant and he was the father of the baby... At first he didn't believe in me, actually I think he didn't believe in me at all... Anyway... I asked him to come and visit his son..."

"You don't know this guy, Juarez, if his is a maniac? Did you think about that?" Maria got up from the bed angry with her husband. She took a clean robe on the dresser.

"He is not... he is a firefighter..." she laced her robe as she turned around to stare at him.

"Then he is a firefighter and a maniac..."

"Our daughter never was going to fall in love with a maniac... and even she denying I know she still loves him..."

"And he is coming?"

"I don't think so... he didn't call me asking where he can find our grandson... So I lost my time..." he stated upset.

"You intend to tell Gabby what you did?" she sat on the edge of the bed.

"No... it's not worth... he is not coming..."

"I hope you are right, because if Gabby find out what you did... you will have to deal with the consequences..."

"I know... don't worry. I'm prepared for that..."

* * *

"Oh... I'm so glad you came to visit me..."

"Hi, mom..." Casey kissed Nancy's cheek and gave her a hug. He entered into the house.

"How are you?" she asked guiding him to the living room.

"I'm good..." he took off his coat. "I'm sorry for not come more times here..."

"It's okay... I understand, you know after everything with Hallie..." she said after sat down and Casey stayed on his feet.

"Take a seat, Matt..." she told him, she noticed he was little nervous.

"I'm fine like that, mom..." he scratched his neck back.

"Okay...", but she had her doubts.

"Sorry, I didn't ask about you... How you doing?" he put his hands on his pants pockets.

"Fine, you know... Matt, what is happening? You seems a bit off to me..."

He thought for a few seconds and sat next to her. "One time I told you about Gabby... Do you remember?"

"Yes, of course... Did you meet her again?" she asked curious.

"No, I didn't... In fact her dad called and... and he blurted that Gabby got pregnant and I'm the father..."

"What? Matt, we are reviving the same situation again?" she said discredited.

"I don't know... really... The thing is: he said that _my son_...the baby is sick and he needs me before something happens, he believes that Jacob needs me by his side..."

"Oh, Matt..." her mother exclaimed covering her mouth with a hand. "Oh... my God..."

"Mom, what do I do? I'm feeling lost... if he is lying to me?" he got up and started to pace the room.

"If he is doing that, he is being so cruel... but if he is saying the truth, you need support your son, Matt..."

"Mom, if he spoke the truth, Gabby this whole time kept me away from my son and that is heartless... I don't want to believe that she could do that to me..."

"Look, just for one moment put that aside and think that now you are getting a chance to know him..."

"So... you think I have to meet him..."

"You have to be sure if he is your son or not... Go to meet Jacob, Matt..." she encouraged him.

"I'm going and I want you go with me..." he gave her a half smile.

"I'll be happy to go with you..."

* * *

"What are you saying? He will need a surgery? How? He is so small..." Gabby spoke to the doctor almost crying.

"He needs it... and this surgery is common, he will be fine... he is not the first kid that has a hole in the heart..." Doctor Cassandra tried to calm her down.

"When are you doing the surgery?" Gabby was tense.

"Tomorrow morning we are doing it... Where are your parents?"

"They... they went to the cafeteria... Why?"

"I know they are supporting you during this time... And I know you are scared, but trust in them when they say everything is gonna be alright, okay?"

"They are my rock, doc... You are taking care of my son since the beginning, I trust you..." Gabby let out a small smile.

"Great... if you need me, I'll be in a surgery, but later we can talk again, okay?" she squeezed Gabby's shoulder.

"Okay... thanks..." and the doctor left Gabby alone. She sat down on the chair next to her and tears rolled down her face.

"Gabby... what happened? Gabby?" Juarez asked while he approached her. Gabby lifted her head and saw her parents.

"I juts talked to Doctor Cassandra and she said that Jacob needs a surgery because of the hole in his heart..."

"Oh God..." Maria spoke.

"Gabby, he is in great hands... you know that..." her father assured her.

"Yes, dad..." and she hugged him tightly for a few minutes. Her mother took that seat that Gabby was sat before.

"Excuse me..." an nurse said breaking the moment. Gabby wiped the tears.

"What?" Gabby's voice was fragile.

"There is a man in the reception saying that he wants visit his son, Jacob..."

"What?" Gabby questioned with wide eyes. "I think there is a mistake here, my son doesn't have a father..."

Juarez's phone was ringing, it was Casey, calling him. "Hello?"

"I'm here... I want to see my son..." How Matt found out where Jacob was, Juarez didn't know, but here he was. Juarez turn off.

"Let him in..." Juarez told the nurse. The behavior of Gabby's father got her surprise.

"Dad... what are you doing? You know my son..."

"Do what I said to you" he was serious.

"Okay, sir..." and she left.

"What did you do? What... did... you do?" she spoke standing before him.

"Gabby, your dad loves you..." Maria tried to easy the things.

"Gabby..." she turned around when she heard his voice. She was in shock. "Is he my son, Gabby?" Casey asked her with his mother by his side.

"You shoudn't be here... You... shouldn't..." she said sternly.

"Just answer me..." he gave more two steps in her direction.

"You already has a son in Chicago... Go back to him!" she said loud.

Matt looked at Juarez. Severide against Matt's will spoke with Emilie and this time she didn't hold the truth. Matt already knew that Jacob was his son, but he needed to hear it from Gabby.

"He is your son..." Juarez talked to him. Gabby was feeling betrayed by her father. Matt looked at Gabby again.

"I want see him now..." Matt demanded.

"I take you there..." Juarez stated. Juarez and Matt passed by Gabby and suddenly Matt turned around, he was looking at Gabby's back.

"I'll never forgive you for not tell me about my son and if anything happens to him..." Matt got tears in his eyes, he couldn't finish his words.

"Let's go..." Juarez asked.

* * *

 **Review?**


	16. Note

Hi, guys!

I know I owe you all a new update, but right now I'm really busy, as I said before I'm studying again and I have a lot of things to do and study. Don't give up on me. I'll try give you a new chapter as soon as possible, believe me : )


	17. Chapter 16

**No regrets - chapter 16**

 _Hi, I'm back! I'm not so sure about this chapter, if you will like it if I will correspond many expectations after long months, but at least I tried to write something and I don't know whether I will be able to update soon. However, I hope to hear your ideas about this update._

 _As you all know English is not my first language and I struggle to write anything in English, then I need some help here. If you have time and want to help me reviewing my writing I'll appreciate that. Just DM me the right form and I will correct this chapter._

 _Finally, please leave a review if you have time, thanks._

* * *

On the way to meet Jacob, Casey's heart was beating so fast. So many things were happening at the same time. He met Gabby's parents for the first time in an awkward situation and let's say in the worst time for everyone. Then his confrontation earlier with Gabby, he knew it wasn't the end, just the beginning, he needs some answers and he will get all of her. For now, he only wanted to know that his son was fine, that he would be out of the woods soon. There was any chance to hold him in his arms and never let go of him again, he thought. Gabby couldn't deny his rights as a father, he knew that no one could.

"Excuse me, I am here to visit Jacob..." Juarez told the nurse as he and Casey approached her when she was leaving the ICU.

"I'm sorry... you know the rules, Mr. Dawson..." she pointed to the sign at the door: _Visitors are allowed at 8:00-10:00 a.m. and 2:00-6:00 p.m. Only parents have unrestricted access._

"Oh... he is Jacob's father..." Juarez told her. She looked at them with a confused expression what got Matt little unsure.

"I'm his father, and please I want to see him..." Matt insisted.

"I'm taking care of Jacob for a while now and I remember that his mother said that his father had passed away... it is registered in his file... " she said calmly. Casey's eyes widened and he held his breath for a few seconds and his shifted his balance for one moment. If this whole situation was not terrible until now, it became for Matt. Oh, the hell was Gabby thinking? She was so mad at him that she decided not only to lie to him but about him? Everything was out of control in here, he thought. Matt gave a few steps back to calm his nerves, noticing his behavior, Juarez took the lead.

"Look, how can we fix this? I can't give you many details, it's family issue... However, it is really important Mr. Casey meet his son, he deserves it!"

"I'll talk to my supervisor, just give me a minute, okay?" Juarez nodded and the nurse left. Matt was looking through a window at the end of the aisle. Juarez was afraid for Gabby, he wished he could protect her from the conversation that was ahead with Casey, but he knew it was impossible. Trying to light the things, he gets close to Matt.

"Hey... you are okay?" he attempted to say.

"I'll be after I see my son..." Matt answered briefly look at Juarez.

"Okay... I'm not gonna excuse Gabby for her behavior or anything... but I never thought she would turn so great mother... you know..." Juarez loved her daughter and because that he did what he did, it was for the best, for both and mainly for Jacob. Juarez had not a chance to meet his father, he died before he was born, and just knew he was a great man 'cause his mother had told him many great stories about him and Juarez would give anything to meet him, talk to him...

After a few minutes... "... Right now I can't think anything besides my son, Mr. Dawson... I'm sorry..." Casey looked at him. "I know you want to protect Gabby, it's your right as a father, but I'm a father too, and I will fight with everything to have Jacob with me... I made mistakes, though she had no right to lie to me, she disrespected me, and I bet she will say the same to me..."

"Certainly, she will..." Juarez replied, arms crossed.

"She liking or not, I will be part of her life, we have a reason: Jacob... My son will have me, I'm not letting him go... be sure of that..." he said firmly.

"I understand you are upset right now..." and Juarez sighed... "...but I ask you one thing: don't try to take Jacob from Gabby... I don't want to regret of saying he was your child, Mr. Casey..."

And before Matt gets a chance to answer, the nurse called their attention. "You can see your son now, Mr. Casey... we trust in Mr. Dawson information."

"Great, thank you!" Matt said shaking her hand and sighing relieved.

"Go... Jacob is waiting..." Juarez said smiling to him. Matt nodded at him.

"This way..." she said, showing him the door. She gave him a gown, a hood, and a mask, and before that he sanitized his hands. After a few second they walked into a room and the nurse asked him to wait for a moment before she takes him 'til Jacob. Quickly he noticed there were five babies in their respective incubator. He heard the sounds of machines that were attached to the incubators. He saw others nurses and doctors monitoring the babies and one sound specifically got his attention: a crying. One of the babies was crying, this baby's incubator was almost in the corner of the room, that crying made Casey's heartache. He wanted to lull that baby and soothe his cry. No one in that room was giving him attention in that moment, maybe he was gonna be the next? Matt shifted in his place and made a move to go in the baby's direction, but before he could, the nurse called him. "Let's see your baby!"

Matt couldn't hold anymore when he realized that his son, was the baby that was crying, tears rolled down his face. He wiped the tears, but they insisted on appearing in the corners of his eyes. "Hey, hey... I'm here..." he said softly. "Everything is gonna be fine... okay?"

"He is tough, you know?" the nurse said.

"I bet he is... I'm your dad, little guy..." Jacob continued crying, but this time not so intense. "I'm sorry for not being present when you came to this world... Can you forgive dad?" Even the nurse got emotional watching the scene unfolded before her.

"I'll give you guys privacy..." and she left.

There were two port doors on each side of the incubator, so Matt opened one and carefully, he touched Jacob trying to soothe him and second after second Jacob suppressed his cry. "When I was a kid, my mommy used to sing for me..." Matt said smiling. "I'm not a good singer... so I'll try my best okay... You think you can handle your dad singing to you?" Matt's voice almost a whisper. "Twinkle, twinkle _, little star_. _How I wonder what you are... Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star._ How I wonder what you are!..." When Matt finished the song he noticed Jacob slightly holding his finger. There was no one in the world happier than him, he said to himself. Matt wished his mom was there to meet his son with him, but he knew she would have her chance later. He stayed one hour there... just admiring his son and he had a chance to talk to talk his son's doctor, Cassandra. He asked a lot of questions about his health and he couldn't control himself and got a little worried when was told about the surgery. They talked for more minutes and she had to leave giving more time to Matt with his son.

"Matt..." he didn't turn to see who was, he knew was Gabby. "Can we... we talk, please?" She was prepared for any reaction coming from him.

"Now, you want to talk?" he said in a rash tone, trying not to bring a lot of attention to them. His eyes were fixed on Jacob.

"Really, Matt? You think you are a better place than me? I had reason to do what I did..." she said angrily. And he turned to look at her.

"Nothing justifies what you did..." and there was when Gabby saw Matt's eyes red, he has been crying, she thought. They stared at each other for a long minute before Gabby walks away. Didn't take too long to Matt follow her.

"Gabby... let's talk..." he said before he lost her sight. She stopped and looked at him. They found a room where they could talk. Gabby sat down while Matt decided to stand next to the door. Both were struggling to talk, few minutes had passed and they kept their silence.

"Why, Gabby?" he started.

"Look... I went to Chicago to tell you I was pregnant and when I came to your home, there was a woman, her name is Hallie, I don't know..." all the time Gabby's eyes were fixed on the ground, "... she said she was pregnant and you were the father... that our relationship was nothing, I was one-night stand..."

"And you just believe in her, like that? After everything, we lived together? I loved you..." he shouted.

"She was lying, but you prefer to keep her pregnancy a secret, hun? And made a lot of excuses to not visit me... You mom was really sick like you said?" she yelled and got up.

"I was gonna tell you... I just needed time..." He replied quickly.

"Time to show her around, I think... My friend saw you two together at Molly's... Tell me, Matt? I was your little dirty secret?"

"I thought you knew me well, Gabby..." he took a few steps forward.

"I thought too..." she replied.

"I never lied to you that I had a relationship before I met you... You met my friends... Thinking better now I see that I was your little dirty secret because I never had a chance to meet your parents until now..." he was pretty angry.

"You know why, Matt! If they found out that I fell in love a few weeks before to go to college, they would send me here right away!"

"You never gave me a chance to explain myself, you decide alone that I had no right to know you were pregnant with my child... You think it was right?"

"I did what I had to do to protect my son from all this mess..." she said turning from him.

"My God, Gabby! You don't realize what you did was wrong? At the moment you got pregnant it wasn't about you and me anymore, it was about our son, and he needs both his parents!"

"Don't act like you're a saint, Matt!"

"I am not, I know that, but I know too I never would do something like that to you... And when I think my son could die and I wouldn't have a chance to meet him, this is unthinking to me..." Matt's tears were enough to make Gabby uncomfortable and doubtful of all her decisions until that moment.

After a brief moment of silence... "I am staying until Jacob gets released and go home... And I want him with me, Gabby..."

"Matt, you can't do that... he is my son..." she tried to argue and some tears rolled down.

"And mine too, remember..."

"And he is your son, but he needs me you can't take him from me..."

"I think we have a problem here, Gabby... because he needs me also because that I want him with me. We have two ways here: we go to the court or you move back to Chicago... I'm not giving up my son, no way!" and with that he left her alone, crying... she was hurt and helpless.

* * *

 **A review, please!**


	18. Chapter 17

**No regrets - chapter 17**

Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Sorry for the lack of new chapters. Sometimes I'm not excited to write, sorry, but I'm trying here, right? Anyway...

* * *

Gabby, her parents, Matt and were waiting for an update on Jacob's surgery. Sometimes Matt and Gabby gave each other a few stares, they had some much to say, but they didn't have the courage to take the first step. Their encounter wasn't very pleased with all, though they knew that we would have to talk later, and the main reason was Jacob and what would be his living arrangement. Nancy noticed the tension between them when she was in the waiting room with them before, now while she was taking a sip of her coffee in the cafeteria, she thought she could ease the things for them. She wasn't on Gabby's side, however, she was a mother too and now a grandmother, maybe Gabby made all that she had done because of fear and certainly for angry against Matt. Although, Jacob was more important than any disagreement between his parents. Nancy weighing everything took the step to help Matt and Gabby and her own relationship with Gabby also.

"Hey..."

"Hey..." Gabby answered weakly.

"I was going to the chapel and thought if you would like to join me..." Nancy offered her a little smile. Gabby looked at Matt, and he was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room, he had he eyes closed, maybe he was praying for his son, their son.

"Yeah, I'd like to... thanks." Gabby turned to her parents and let them know where she was going.

Nancy and Gabby walked in silence until they reached the chapel. They took a seat in the first row.

"Gabby..." Nancy said both were looking at a cross on the wall, "... I know now is not the best moment to maybe say something, but I want you to know that I'm not judging you..." Then Nancy looked to the side of Gabby's face and she saw some tears rolling down. "We are here as mothers and me as a grandmother too, and that little guy, Jacob, he's gonna receive the best of us, our love, happiness, and he will be the happiest kid on this word because their parents love him so much, I know..."

Gabby couldn't contain the large drops falling and she started to sob loud. Nancy hugged Gabby while Nancy released her own tears. After a moment they made a pray, and Nancy decided to give Gabby some time alone.

After a few hours, Dr. Cassandra came out of the surgery room, she seemed tense at first, after a few seconds she showed a large smile to them. "The surgery was a success!" she exclaimed. They all sighed relieved. Casey and Gabby looked at each other briefly and both were greeted by their own parents. "Now, we are sending him to ICU to keep him in observation and if he keeps stable, we are gonna send him to a room, where the parents can be with him until his release".

When Juarez saw Gabby crying softly he got next to her and hugged her: "He's gonna be ok... remember he is a fighter..." he whispered in her ear.

"I'm scared..." Gabby said sadly.

"From what, baby girl?" he asked looking at her.

"Matt... he will take Jacob from me..." In the moment Juarez took a look at Matt while he was speaking to the doctor.

"I won't let that happen, ok? I won't... Trust me" he said firmly. Gabby just nodded her head.

Seven days later

Jacob was in a room after a few days in the ICU. Gabby was more than happy to be able to breastfeed him, he was gain weight. Dr. Cassandra has believed he will be released very soon, all the crew of the pediatrics were happy for him and for his family.

Matt and Gabby were staying most of their time with Jacob. They took turns on who would be staying with him, normally they didn't stay together watching over him. They were still at the odds, a few words changed between them turned up a discussion and hurts statements.

However today Matt was willing to drop their disagreements because he needed to get back to work, it was his last day with Jacob before his flight that night. He knocked the door of Jacob's room: "May I come in?" he asked Gabby before entering the room. She was ready to breastfeed Jacob, and it wouldn't be the best moment to Matt be there, but Jacob needed to nurse and maybe if Matt watched the scene he would know that the best place to Jacob to be was with his mother and maybe Matt would change his mind about everything.

"Yes, you may... I was gonna nursery him..." she said calmly.

"Oh... I can wait... outside if you want..." he answered pointing at the door.

"For me, it's ok if you want to stay..." she shrugged.

"I want..."

"You can seat there..." she pointed at the chair far from the bed.

Gabby was sitting on the bed with Jacob on her arms, then she put him on the bed. He made a funny face as he was gonna cry, he missed his mother warm and smell. "It's ok..." she said as unbuttoning her shirt. "Mommy is here..." she tried to soothe him, but he started to cry. She was having trouble with her shirt, and Matt noticed that, so he got up from his seat, and looked at Gabby asking with his eyes if he could take Jacob, she nodded.

"I didn't know what I was thinking when I wore this..." she murmured.

"Take your time... we are good, isn't right, baby boy?" Matt said to Jacob, his eyes were stuck on his father, and for Matt's delight, Jacob gave him a little smile. "Daddy loves you so much..." Matt brought Jacob close to him and kissed him on his head. Gabby witnessed the whole scene with tears threatening to fall. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't, not before Matt.

"I'm ready..."

Matt got closer to her and gently gave Jacob, all the time he avoided to look at her breasts, what was hard not to look, they were bigger than before, he noticed it. To Matt Gabby always had an amazing body, but now she was stunning, certainly, pregnancy was good on her.

"Uhhm..." Gabby moaned as Jacob latched on her nipple. "You're starving, hun?"

"Everything ok?" Matt asked when he saw Gabby making faces. He was still beside the bed.

"Yeah... sometimes it hurts..." she spoke not looking at Matt, her eyes were glued to his son, who was very satisfied to finally be able to have his meal.

"I imagine..." his said with wide eyes. "My mother said she tried to breastfeed as a baby, but she couldn't, I don't remember the reason... She got sad, almost depressed..."

This time Gabby looked at Matt, and he averted his eyes from his son to her. "She had my grandparents to help her in that moment and at the end, everything worked out..."

"I'm happy I can do this..." she stared him as she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know... and Gabby... I know he needs you, he will always need you, but he needs me too..."

"Matt, you can't take him from me..." she said with tears in her eyes.

"And I won't... if you move back to Chicago, I don't want to live far from him... I couldn't allow that..."

"My life is here... can't you understand that?" she spoke trying to keep herself calm.

"And my life is there..." he tried to reason with her.

"You have another son, you can give all your attention to him... your work schedule is crazy, so you wouldn't have enough time with two kids..." Gabby's voice was tremble.

"Gabby, what you are saying is irrational, you can't see that? I'm his father, I have the right to be with him as you have... You aren't different from him, you have a crazy college schedule also, I know your parents are here to help you with Jacob..." Matt was pacing the room trying to make Gabby see the things from of his point.

"I don't want other woman raising my kid... I won't allow that..." she said a little loud; Matt knew who she was referring - Halley.

"You don't need to worry about that..." he spoke after stopping to look at her. "The girl who you thought I was messing around behind your back, Hallie, my ex-girlfriend, the baby she wasn't expecting wasn't mine, I found out later..."

Gabby's eyes were wide.

"... The real father is a doctor from her work..."

"... She was in your house... she...My God..." Gabby couldn't finish the sentence.

"I don't where she is now, and I don't really care, I loved Ryan if he was mine, but he isn't... My father abandoned my mother when I was three months and my sister one year old... I don't wanna be like him, I won't... Gabby..."

"Matt,-"

"I'm leaving tonight and next month I'll be back to visit him... Until then you thinking about what you want to do because I know what I want..."

Before Gabby could answer, she felt that Jacob was not latched anymore bringing her attention back to him. He was sleeping attached to her nipple.

"Can I burp him?"

"Yeah... yes, of course..." she said to Matt and handed him the burp cloth.

"I got you, buddy..." He took Jacob in his arms and laid him against his chest, making small circles on his little back. Silently Gabby buttoned her shirt. "I hope you have amazing dreams... and when you wake up I will tell what you missed when you were sleeping, ok? You can count on me..." he said in a low voice to no awaking Jacob. Gabby noticed that Matt was very verbal with his son, it seems every now and then were in their own world, having little conversations, hanging out together as great friends. And that kind of relationship between Matt and Jacob melted Gabby's heart.

Gabby couldn't take that from his son, she couldn't.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Let your review, please? Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 18

**No regrets - chapter 18**

 _Some time later_

"What's their flight schedule?" Severide asked as he read some instructions in a box.

Matt glanced quickly at his watch, "They must already be boarding..." and reassembled the pieces of the crib on the floor.

"Are you going to pick them up at the airport?" Severide got up, took a hammer to nail some pictures on the wall of the room Matt was preparing for Jacob.

Matt said nothing for a few seconds...

"No, her brother is going to get them, I wanted to go, but I preferred not to press her, I know she's coming against her will and everything..."

"I see... but Jacob is your son, you have the right to be with him..."

"Yeah... however I understand her side, she thinks somehow I might still want to take him of her..." Matt glanced around the room thinking where would be the best place to put the crib.

"You intend to ask for his custody?" Severide set the hammer in the toolbox.

"No ... I think Gabby and I can take care of him and we both can have him in our lives without having to go to court."

Severide thought for a few minutes, "You're right!" Severide approached Casey and patted him on the shoulder: "I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you, Severide!" Matt grinned.

"What are you going to do with Ryan's stuff and everything else he's got here?"

Matt decided to redecorate Ryan's room at his house, including replacing the furniture.

"I'm going to donate them, surely there must be someone in need... I'll put the toys in a box and send them to Hallie, if she doesn't want them, I'll donate them too..."

"It's the right thing to do..." Severide said.

* * *

"Aunt Gabby, I think the stork gave you the wrong baby!" said Eva, looking at her cousin. Jacob slept peacefully in his chair. The whole family was gathered in the living room of Gabby's parents' home in Chicago.

"Eve, don't say that!" Antonio said sternly. Eva went to sit with her grandmother.

"She's just a child, Antonio ..." said Maria, who was sitting next to her husband. Laura was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone.

Gabby was not hurt by her niece, Jacob looked more like Matt, he had white skin, blond hair, and blue eyes like Matt.

"It's okay, Antonio..." Gabby said directly to him. "Come here, Eva, it's okay..." Gabby reached out and called Eve close to her. Eva looked at her aunt, then at her father and turned her gaze to her aunt again. Slowly she approached Gabby.

"Look, the stork didn't no wrong, he's my son, yes, he looks like his father... but I think Jacob's nose is just like mine... What do you think?" Gabby stood aside for her niece to observe and draw her conclusions.

Eva looked at Jacob and Gabby a few times, "Yes, it does!" she said excitedly.

"Great!" replied Gabby.

Jacob stirred a little in his chair. Diego and Eva watched his movements until he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, Jacob... I'm Eva, your cousin!" everyone around laughed.

Jacob blinked a few times and gave a long yawn.

"I think he's still tired from the trip..." said Diego.

"I think you're right, my friend!" Gabby spoke up. After a few seconds, he began to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong, honey?" Gabby carefully took Jacob out of his seat. "Are you hungry, hun?" Gabby put Jacob across her chest. He started to cry louder. "All right, all right," Gabby said, stroking his back.

"Excuse me..." Gabby said looking around, "... I and this little guy have lunch time now..." she got up and went upstairs.

After a few minutes feeding Jacob, Gabby's phone rang.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Matt!"

"Are you guys home yet?" he asked. Matt was in the room he had prepared for Jacob, he was arranging on a shelf some teddy bears he had bought.

"Yeah, we came in an hour ago..." Gabby knew Matt would call any minute to see if they were already in Chicago.

"Why did not you warn me?" he said confused.

"I was going to call you at night, I figured you were at work and didn't want to bother you..." Actually, she hoped she didn't want to talk to him anytime soon. Returning to live in Chicago were not in Gabby's plans, she had made the decision to return exclusively because of Jacob.

Jacob was latched on to Gabby's nipple, sucking it quietly, his eyes fixed on his mother.

"I'm off today, and even when I am working you can call me anytime, I'll always be available to my son," he said firmly.

"Of course, I get it..." Gabby was a little annoyed with Matt's charges, soon she wanted to end the conversation. "I'm feeding him now-"

"Oh... I'll call you later... I was thinking, I want to see him today..."

Gabby didn't want to see Matt yet, but she knew she could not avoid the inevitable.

"Alright, do you want to come here, or do I take him for you?"

"I want to show him something here in my house..."

"I understood... we'll be there at 7 p.m."

"Okay, thanks!"

"Bye, Matt!"

"Bye, Gabby!"

* * *

 _A couple of hours later_

As soon as he heard the bell ringing, Matt hurried out to open the door.

"I'm coming..."

There were Gabby and Jacob, Gabby was apprehensive, because after so long she was back at Matt's house, and she had in her arms the fruit of their love. Jacob is six months old and is a very smart and healthy baby despite the health problems he had when he was born. He was agitated in Gabby's arms, she was struggling to hold him while holding a bag, which contained the things Jacob needed, including some toys.

"O, o, o ..." Jacob stammered. He was with his mouth latched onto his little hand.

"Hey, how are you?" Matt said uncertainly.

"Hey, fine."

"Let me help you..." he said, reaching out to take Jacob. Matt held his son against his chest, and the first thing Jacob did was put his mouth on Matt's shoulder. "Come on..." he said indicating that Gabby would enter first, and so she did and Matt closed the door after he and Jacob entered.

When Gabby looked at Matt's shoulder, where Jacob was before with his mouth, she saw a spot of saliva.

Gabby pointed at Matt and he saw it.

"Wow... I think someone will soon have their first teeth..." and he looked at Gabby, who seemed surprised by his comment, and Matt noticed that. "I read some books about babies, they helped me a lot with Ryan..."

Gabby only nodded.

Matt pulled Jacob away from his chest and held him with both hands to look at him better. "How are you, little guy? I missed you so much" Jacob shook his legs and giggled. Matt brought him close to him again and gave him several kisses, and Jacob giggled, he tried to hold Matt's face with his small hands and after a few minutes, he had his mouth on Matt's nose.

The scene melted Gabby's heart, however difficult her whole situation was and Matt's, she saw that Jacob was happy, and so she was happy.

"Ok... now I'm going to give you a little tour..." he said looking at Jacob. "You want to join us?" he asked Gabby.

"No, I'm good, you can go... I'll sit here and wait for you..."

"Okay... so..." he said giving his full attention to Jacob, he put Jacob's back against his chest, having an arm around Jacob's chest, who kept moving his arms and legs.

After a few minutes, Matt and Jacob were in the hallway, Gabby was seeing something on her cell phone.

"Gabby..." she looked at him. "You can come here, please?"

She got up and went to them.

"I want to show you something."

He opened the door and Gabby saw an entire room arranged with baby furniture.

"What is it, Matt?" she asked nervously, still trying to understand why he had done it. Without warning, she took Jacob from Matt's arms, bringing him close to her chest.

"What was that, Gabby?" he didn't understand her behavior.

"I asked you first... you want to take Jacob from me, is that it? That's not what we agreed, you said that if I went back to Chicago, I'd keep him" she was trying to control her tone so as not to scare Jacob.

"Look, I'm not going to take him from you, okay?" he said trying to calm her down. "I just thought about having a room for him here, that's all... I think as his father, I have a right to have him here with me a few times, right?"

Gabby was silent for a few seconds as she looked around and held Jacob firmly in her arms.

"Okay, I just thought..." She closed her eyes for a moment and gave Jacob a kiss, he was sleepy. "I think I'd better leave, he's tired..."

"Okay, can I say goodbye to him?" he asked.

"Of course..."

Matt walked over and with Jacob still in Gabby's arms, his little head resting on Gabby's shoulder, Matt gave Jacob a kiss, he lingered there for a few seconds, catching a glimpse of Gabby's staring at him. Their eyes were sparkling, there was something in them both, but they were too stubborn to admit it.

"Bye ..." Gabby was the first to say.

* * *

 _Two months later_

"You are leaving?" Maria asked Gabby when she saw her putting Jacob in his infant seat.

"Yeah, I am leaving Jacob with Matt today because I have group study after work, and he will take him to an event of the firefighters tomorrow morning..."

"You look tired, Gabby..." Maria approached her.

"I have studied through the night... I have to catch with the class, and subjects, I'm little behind" Gabby said. Jacob was sleeping peacefully in his seat. Sitting on the couch in the living room Gabby organized his bag for the day.

"I know, but you have to eat, you are too thin..."

"Mom-" Gabby started and she stopped when her mother gave her an unimpressive look. "You're right... I'll eat, okay?" Gabby stood up, gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and left with Jacob.

Within few minutes she walked into firehouse 51.

"Hey... look who is here" Otis announced to everyone, causing Jacob stir in his seat, and wake up. That was the first time Gabby was there with Jacob.

"Hey..." Shay said approaching Gabby. "I'm Leslie Shay".

"Hi, Leslie, I'm Gabriela Dawson," Gabby said.

"She is our new pic, Gabby" Cruz said beforehand. "And Shay, she is here because of Matt, so..." he said giving her a knowing look.

"Oh... okay... I got the message" Shay winked to Gabby and turned her attention to Jacob.

The guys were drooling over Jacob, whose wide eyes were looking at the everyone.

Gabby smiled at her antics when Matt walking into the common room.

"Here is my favorite guy..." Matt spoke, then the guys gave a step back to allow Matt get close to Jacob. Jacob's smile was immediate.

"Da... Da..." Jacob stammered.

"Good morning, Gabby!"

"Morning, Matt!"

Matt took Jacob from his seat.

"I'm too earlier?" she asked because everyone was still in their uniform.

"No, Chief has just one chat with us before we are released."

"Ah okay..."

Jacob was struggling in his father's arms, he wanted to be putting on the ground, Jacob was training his first steps already, almost every time he ended with his butt on the floor, but he always pushed himself to stand again.

"Okay... okay..." Matt said giving up but still holding one of his hand.

Shay kneeled down to keep on Jacob eyes level: "He is so cute".

"Hey, cute..." Jacob giggled a couple of times after Shay tickled him.

Gabby and Matt were just watching the two.

"My mom always said that the best day of her life was when I was born... I think all the parents say that..." Shay spoke.

"I think your mom is right, Shay," Gabby said.

"My dad recorded my mom giving birth, after that he fainted, he saw all that blood and you know..."

Gabby smiled at her, but soon her smile disappeared after Matt's words.

"I didn't the chance to see his delivery, it wasn't given to me that chance..."

Gabby's eyes were stuck on him.

"I think I will have to live with that and others things too..."

Shay saw Gabby's demeanor change before her.

"You want to say something to me?" Gabby said straight to Matt.

"No, I don't."

"I'm going..." Gabby kneeled down and gave a kiss on Jacob's cheek.

"Bye, Shay..."

"Bye..."

When Gabby reached her car in the parking lot, she discounted her anger against Matt on the car tire, she kicked it several times until she calmed down.

"You're an idiot, Gabby, that's what you are," she told herself. She got into her car and closed her eyes for a few seconds as she thought about what happened at Matt's house two weeks ago. The kiss she put on Matt's lips and the sense of rejection when he did not kiss her back.

"What did I do?"

* * *

 _I'm finishing this chapter here, and in the next update I'll tell how Gabby ended up kissing Matt. Stay tuned!_

 _Are you still enjoying this story?_


End file.
